<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Ghost Story by stagemanager, tharkflark1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412859">A Little Ghost Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagemanager/pseuds/stagemanager'>stagemanager</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1'>tharkflark1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradox AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Perspective, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Panic Attacks, Paradox AU, Post-Sonic Forces, Retelling, Side Story, Spoilers, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagemanager/pseuds/stagemanager, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place at the same time as <i>A Problem of Paradoxical Proportions,<i> but please read up to Chapter 9 of that story FIRST before reading this.)</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There was one more story to be told.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It started with a single word. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Paradox."<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradox AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Designation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, <em> Paradox.”</em></p><p>That’s the first thing it remembers. </p><p>Bright lights, cooling breezes, soft grass. The words come easily. But go just as quickly.</p><p>But this word… this word<em> stays.  </em></p><p>And it clings. <em> He </em> clings. And then suddenly, he’s <em> aware. </em> Suddenly, something… no, some <em> one </em> yellow sits in front of him. A name floods his consciousness. </p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Miles.”</p><p>The person—<em>fox</em>—laughs. “Please. ‘Tails’ is fine.”</p><p>Another word. It clings too. A… nickname? A name and a nickname? Odd. Did he have one? No. He could… make one?</p><p>“Okay! And you can call me ‘Dox’ for short!” </p><p>He hopes Tails likes it. </p><p>The fox snorts, a smile on his face. Success.</p><p>“So <em> Dox </em>, you said the chaos was corrupted? What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Everything abruptly slurs. The color melts away, and he feels itself pulled back into blackness. </p><p>But they cling. Paradox. Tails. </p><p>It will stay. It will remember.</p><p> </p><p>★★★★</p><p> </p><p>The next awareness is… different.</p><p>It had been “woken up” a couple times before, to protect. To divert. But those never stayed. It was never <em> aware </em>.</p><p>The first awareness was calm, quiet, <em> happy </em> , welcoming. This one… this one is bright, loud, and <em> suffocating </em> . Too close. Too colorful. Too <em> constricted.</em> There’re words, voices, but it doesn’t <em> understand </em>. Need to get away. Need to, be somewhere else. Need to—</p><p>
  
  <strong>—<em>Move</em>. </strong>
</p><p>And then it’s not. Sort of. </p><p>Someone, no. Not singular. Plural. Multiple people are speaking. Muffled and underwater, it tries to focus.</p><p>“I… it’s….be okay though. Everyone’s gonna help us. We’ll be back to normal in no time. You’ll see.”</p><p>Everyone? Back to normal? Was this, not “normal”?</p><p>“H-How are you so certain about that?”</p><p>“Well, somebody’s gotta be, right? Without hope, what’s the point of doing anything?”</p><p>Hope. That’s a new word. It’s… abstract. Not physical. And yet he clings again.</p><p>The voices were different. While the fox’s (<em>Tails</em>) voice was loud and difficult to filter, these voices were quiet and clear. Effortless to understand. Like they were right next to him, at all times. But they spoke to each other and not to him. </p><p><em> Who are you? </em>But he goes ignored.</p><p>They’re moving again. He can, hear Tails speaking but the meaning is lost to him. And the closed feeling returns. </p><p>He knows what to do.</p><p><b> <em>Move.</em> </b> And it does—</p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>—and something stops him. Tails.</p><p>“You said you were okay!”</p><p>The closed feeling intensifies, constricting tighter and tighter. Every noise is suddenly too much, it’s too much. Even the three voices seem too loud.</p><p>“Yeah, well, we lied!” </p><p>
  <em> Loud, loud, it’s too loud, what do I do, I need to move, I need get out of this room, I need to— </em>
</p><p>“We need their help if we’re going to get you guys back to normal! Paradox!”</p><p>“Let go of me!”</p><p>
  <em> —<b>Escape</b>. </em>
</p><p>Light—chaos—flashes. But it’s messy and not right and <em> out of his control. </em> He’s falling again, but this time he manages to steady, grasping to the last image that flashed through his mind. The room. But the closed feeling doesn’t disappear, it increases tenfold. Hundred fold. Too many thoughts. Too many eyes.</p><p>Shattered chairs. He knows this. He has to, divert. He’s done it before. But where? Too many whispers. Not enough space...!</p><p>The thoughts are piling up, nowhere to go. The three clear voices panic. They’re not supposed to panic. Need to fix! Need to get <em> away </em>...!</p><p>
  <em>“We can’t—We need to get them to back—Guys? What’s—Um, maybe we should—Oh n—“ </em>
</p><p>It lets go. And everything ceases.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your patience! We know it's been a long wait but here's what we've been working on behind the scenes. </p><p>To begin, Chapter 10 IS coming. But before then, we're taking a small detour to a side story. As the description states, you should read up to Chapter 9 of <i>A Problem of Paradoxical Proportions<i> or else you WILL be spoiled and confused. If you haven't, please turn around and do that right now.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Okay, we all caught up? Good. So, if you've been paying attention, I'm sure you can guess who THIS story's about. Prepare yourself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The scene breaks with the stars were inspired by but_why_not's awesome series Chaos Barren. Check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864075</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As always, thank you to SmallPwbbles, Tharkflark1, and movie-robotnik-positivity. Shout out to the Pocket Hog Discord. See you all soon!</i>
  </i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...What now?</p><p>It was quiet. Very quiet. Nothing to cling to. Just stuck. Floating. Normally awareness left. But now it was stuck. Stuck here. With Paradox. But it had to stay. Until the danger passed. Stay stuck. Safe.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>The three voices had gone quiet too. It missed them. Their voices were hard to distinguish, but they were, nice. Sound in the silence. Something to hold onto. Something to <em> cling </em> to. But it had to stay until the danger passed. Stay frozen. Stay stuck. Safe.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>But now there was nothing. Its mind going in circles. So many circles. Stay. Something. Stuck. <em>Something. Safe. Stuck stay safe. Stuck stay safe—</em></p><p><em> —wait.</em> Voices. Muffled. Muddled. Difference. The circle broken. But was it… safe? </p><p>It tries to focus.</p><p>“...my fault... my brother...that means Paradox is by extension. I'm responsible for him.” </p><p>Brother… Brother…</p><p>It, he liked that word. It clings. It was warm. It was comfort. It was, safe?</p><p>Suddenly, more voices. Much louder. Paradox retreats. Not safe, <em> not safe! </em> And then <em> Warmth </em>. So much. But it was distant. So far away. So over there...!</p><p>And so the body wills. And <em> They </em>slowly, ever so slowly, return. And he relaxes. Safe. </p><p>Paradox listens. </p><p>“Got you a present. You’re welcome.” The Warmth gets closer. </p><p>“Chaos Emerald.” <em> Chaos Emerald. </em> Two words, clinging. <em> Important.</em> The three reach for the Chaos Emerald. It’s small, but something ripples through his mind.</p><p>Something is off. Not right.</p><p>The Warmth. Is <em> too </em> close. Like a fire. Too warm. <em> Too warm— </em></p><p><em> —Lightning shoots up his arm, digging through his fur and through his bones. Every muscle, every nerve feels grounded. Gravity pulls but his body resists to stand against it. The room is cold but not enough to shiver. It’s bare but colorful. His vision clears more, four people stand in front of him. The names </em> sear <em> into his brain. Tails. Knuckles. Rouge. Blaze. What is this? He knows these people. He knows this room. Why? Why does he know— </em></p><p>The clearness abruptly muddles with <em> pain,</em> three voices crying out with his own silent one. It hurts! Don’t touch! <b> <em>Move.</em></b> </p><p>And it does.</p><p>And then awareness falls away once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year! </p><p>Another short chapter for you. As always, a big hello to all the space hogs out there reading!</p><p>See you tomorrow for a longer chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flower Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time is… difficult to place. </p><p>He knows that it’s passing. But hard to witness. And—</p><p>“You think if we hurt each other enough the body will just, spit us out?”</p><p>“Try it and you’re losing more than just your teeth.”</p><p>—it’s easier to cling now. To stay. The three voices talk more. Louder. Using words that he hasn’t heard before. They speak fast, thoughts coming easily to them. It’s dizzying and impressive at the same time.</p><p>Could he learn to talk like that? Maybe he could… practice?</p><p><em> Hello? </em> He tries to say. The three others don’t react. He tries a second time, a little louder. </p><p>
  <em> Hello? </em>
</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>The voices continue.</p><p>“Guys, <em> please. </em>We need to work together if we’re going to get out of this mess.”</p><p>Mess. That’s a word he’s heard before. It was a bad word. No, that wasn’t right. It was… negative? Not good. Bad. It meant something was wrong.</p><p>What was wrong?</p><p>“Any other ideas? Maybe we could try…”</p><p>The voices go quieter, making it harder to hear. The quiet makes him feel not-good. Bad. Was he… a <em> mess?  </em></p><p>“<em> —knew how we got fus—” </em></p><p>
  <em> “—aos—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “—watched?” </em>
</p><p>Something connects.</p><p>
  <em> Watch? </em>
</p><p>The word feels important. Wanted. It is… good? To watch? He wants to watch. It was nice to watch. He’s done it before. </p><p>But there’s nothing all around him. Just darkness. He doesn’t like darkness. But the voices make him feel better.</p><p>Where the voices are coming from? They have to come from something, someone. Is there some else here with him? That would be nice. Good. Good is better than bad. He doesn’t want to be a mess. The voices make him feel better. How can he see them? </p><p>Maybe, maybe, he needs to open his eyes. Yeah, maybe he’s asleep!</p><p>But he feels <em> awake. </em> Aware. Can you be aware and asleep? He falls asleep a lot. It’s easy for him to slip back into the not-good darkness. </p><p>Focusing, he wills himself to see. To watch. To find Them. The darkness pushes back against him, but he wants to see, wants to know. It feels like he’s pushing against a wall, or maybe a locked door. A feeling—hot and unfamiliar and<em> not happy </em>—builds inside him, and he pushes harder. Gradually, the lock begins to give. And another feeling—hope—emerges alongside the not-happy. </p><p>He wants to <em> see! </em> He wants to <em> see! </em> He wants to <em> SEE!  </em></p><p>With one, final push, the lock breaks. The door unexpectedly swings open, causing him to fall forward. </p><p>The last thing he sees before awareness slips away is an endless, cloud-filled sky. </p><p>★★★★</p><p>Awareness comes back to him in a flash of light. The world around him is bright and colorful. Red, white, and blue clouds hover amidst a yellow sky. Beams of light dot the landscape like little spotlights.</p><p>It’s so <em> pretty. </em>He could stare at this sky forever. But his cloudwatching is interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. One of three familiar voices.</p><p>His attention snaps up. And immediately, he feels something warm bubbling inside of him. It is a nice warm.</p><p>He sees <em> people. </em> Three people. Yellow… red… and blue. Just like the sky and clouds. Everything is so bright and colorful and it feels so <em> good. </em></p><p>It’s <em> Them. </em>The voices. He gets to meet Them! He’s moving towards Them before the thought even crosses his mind, he wants to be close to Them, needs to be close to Them!</p><p><em> Yellow, red, and blue. Yellow, Red, and Blue. </em> The darkness is gone and there’s light, they’re <em> here and he’s coming and so excited. </em></p><p>Excitement bursting, he reaches out. <em> Hi! I’m Paradox and it’s so nice to finally— </em></p><p>In a split second, warmth turns to ice. Paradox shivers, feeling cold and bad and not-good.</p><p>Behind him, Blue’s expression and demeanor is unchanged. The same is true for the other two.</p><p>Paradox feels colder. </p><p>He… He <em> went through </em> them. </p><p><em> “Hello?” </em> he tries to say. But no sound is heard. </p><p>Clouds cannot speak after all. </p><p>He looks back up at the three. The trio is gathered around a white pedestal thing coming up from the ground. Blue is laughing—a wonderful sound. One of his hands is placed on Yellow’s shoulder, the other smiling softly. Touching.</p><p>Paradox watches, contemplating. The three people—the word <em> hedgehogs </em> fills in—continue to talk and interact, completely unaware of another presence. Blue draws his hand back as Red crosses his arms. Spiky strands—quills—twitch: yellow, red, and blue. They exchange words, mentioning things like ‘chili dogs’ and ‘ice cream’.</p><p>A white cloud ebbs as if uncertain.</p><p>Is that the reason he can’t touch them? Why they can’t hear him. They all are similar-looking hedgehogs and he’s not. He needs to be like them. He needs to look like them. Needs to have arms and legs and hands and fur and eyes and everything. But how?</p><p>Maybe it’s just like before. Maybe he has to <em> push </em> again. That’s it.</p><p>Focusing on that idea, Paradox blocks out the rest of the world. Hands and feet and fur and eyes. Hands and feet and fur and eyes. He pushes, thinking, yearning, <em> willing </em> a change. The wall meets his force in kind and he has to apply more pressure.</p><p>
  <em> Come on! Work! Please! </em>
</p><p>He feels warm again, but it’s the not-good warmth this time. It burns fiery hot and for a second, everything hurts. </p><p>A distorted face flashes before him, red and yellow and green eyes staring back at him.</p><p>The world goes dark. </p><p>When Paradox comes back to awareness, something feels… not right. He groans, rubbing his head.</p><p>
  <em> Wait…  </em>
</p><p>Paradox blinks. His eyes are blown wide. At once, his hands—he has <em> hands! </em>—poke and prod at his new body.</p><p>He has arms! And legs! And fur and quills and shoes and gloves! Grinning—he could do that now!—Paradox runs a hand across his legs. The hedgehog—I’m a <em> hedgehog!</em>—shakes excitedly, the sensation of being touched filling him with a strange sort of thrill. He looks over his form again, eyes twinkling with fascination. His body is covered with white quills and fur. There are rings on his wrists and boots on his feet. </p><p>As he continues to marvel over his form, playing with the patch of fluff on his chest, a thought connects Paradox’s mind.</p><p>He can talk to Yellow, Red, and Blue now!</p><p>Smile broadening, Paradox tries to push himself up. Keyword: <em> tries. </em> His arms and legs tremble, the limbs unsteady and weak. Eventually, he manages to get to his feet. He stands up for a moment, giggling in triumphant glee. </p><p>And then he promptly falls over, white light flooding his vision for a moment.</p><p>When the light fades, he finds himself turned back into a cloud. </p><p>If he had a face in this form, it would be scrunched up right now. Instead, his body billows like a storm cloud. How…? What…? Why is he like this again? Did it go away because he fell? Confused, Paradox thinks of the sensation of touch. Of fur and limbs and feeling. And yet again, he feels a flash of heat wash over him. A familiar form meets his eyes. Pushing himself up again, he stumbles back onto his feet. He did it! This is amazing! Why did he do this again?</p><p>…</p><p>OH, HE WANTED TO TALK TO THEM!</p><p>A quick look around is all that it takes to locate Yellow, Red, and Blue. Laughing breathlessly, he takes a clumsy step toward them. And another. Another. He loses his balance several times—and does fall a couple of times—but he gets right back up again.</p><p>He wants to talk to them. He <em> needs </em> to talk to them.</p><p>When he finally makes it to them, he’s out of breath. Walking for the first time is <em> hard. </em>But he grins and looks at them.</p><p>“Hi! I’m S—<em>Paradox!” </em> He greets, holding a hand out to them. Without thinking, he adds on, <em> “Paradox the Hedgehog!”  </em></p><p>Huh. That was… weird. Something like that has happened before. Where did that thought come from? </p><p>What name was he going to say? His name is Paradox, he knows this. Shaking his head, he pushes aside his confusion and continues. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Here it is. The moment of truth. All three of them turn to look at him and…</p><p>A feeling, like pressure being released, suddenly fills Paradox’s mind. Something shifts, reality blurring for a single heartbeat.</p><p>And then everything goes dark.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>For most, abruptly slipping into unawareness would be terrifying. But for Paradox, it is simply a part of his existence. </p><p>He jolts back into consciousness, feelings of <em> not-good </em> and <em> wrong </em> swarming inside him. </p><p>What happened? The last thing he remembers is saying hello to Yellow, Blue, and Red. And then…</p><p>Um…</p><p>It went dark, right? Why did it go dark?</p><p>...They looked at him right before it went dark.</p><p>…</p><p>...Were <em> they </em> the ones who did that? <em> Why? He was just saying hi! </em></p><p>Did they… not <em> like </em> him? </p><p>Did they… not <em> want </em> him?</p><p>The thought makes him feel… <em> messy. </em></p><p>
  <em> Nobody likes a mess. </em>
</p><p>Instinctively, his body curls up, head tucked down and arms hugging tightly against his knees. Above him, red and white clouds begin to turn blue.</p><p>He feels so very <em> small. </em></p><p>
  <em> (He was running as fast as he could. His short legs nearly trip, but he has to run, run, don’t look back, don’t think about the giant metal monster tearing through the forest behind you—!) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (He didn’t have a home. This place was cold and dark. Shivering, he sparks a little cyan light in his palms. It won’t keep him warm, but it was nice.) </em>
</p><p>And just as before, his form shifts to match.</p><p>As he sits there, something <em> wet </em> slides down his muzzle. Surprised, he uncurls slightly and touches his face. When he pulls his hand back, water moistens his glove.</p><p><em> “Wh-What?” </em> he whispers, voice now several octaves higher. This change goes unnoticed, his attention entirely fixed on the liquid leaking from his eyes. <em> What is this, why is it coming from his eyes? Was something wrong with this body, was it broken, was it flawed, was it, was it, was it—?! </em></p><p>When the darkness comes again, he almost feels relieved. Unlike the liquid leaking from his eyes, unawareness was normal for him. </p><p><em> Fear, </em> his mind supplies. That’s what it’s called.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>The next time he wakes up, he feels… tired? He doesn’t know how to describe this. It feels wrong but okay at the same time. It is not nice and so he tries not to think about it. </p><p>He does not try to interact with Yellow, Red, and Blue anymore. Instead, he simply stands at a distance and watches. Watching was nice. He was happy watching.</p><p>
  <em> He tries not to think about the feeling of being trapped. </em>
</p><p>The trio is gathered around the white pedestal again. They do that a lot. It must be important. Blue has his hand on the pedestal, his eyes focused on something that Paradox has only recently noticed. A big oval with moving pictures on it that made noise. Red had called it a ‘screen’. He knows a lot of things. Like how the pedestal had magic powers and let you interact with the screen! Move the screen around and talk to the people you see! You could touch things you saw! The white pedestal was a ‘control console’ that let you control the ‘body’. Whatever that meant.  </p><p>Lately, Paradox has been watching the screen and listening to them talk. There were so many pretty and cool things to see on the screen! And sometimes, people would be there too! Like Tails! Tails was nice! He gave him his name. </p><p>Today, there was something new on the screen. It’s another building, but not one he’s seen before. He wants to get closer to the screen to get a better look, but he knows he can’t. Because then They will see him. And if They see him, he falls asleep. So he stays back.</p><p>It is… okay. He’s okay.</p><p>It’s fine.</p><p>The presence of a Warmth seizes his attention. And immediately, Paradox reacts.</p><p>
  <em> Not good, too warm, too hot, bad, bad, bad, BAD— </em>
</p><p>The voices of Yellow, Red, and Blue overlap as words and commands overlap and muddle together in a mess. Red tries to reach for the emerald but Yellow and Blue pull away. <em> Away, away, need to get away! </em> But Red is <em> strong, </em> and the two others can’t overcome. Realizing this, Paradox intervenes... but ends up slipping and falling into the trio’s line of sight. There’s a crash as a close-up of the floor fills the screen. And Paradox sees reality dissolve for a moment before it and he re-materialize some time later.</p><p>Paradox lets out a groan as he sits up. Red got <em> confused </em> sometimes. At least Blue and Yellow did the right thing. With a sigh, he looks back up at the screen. More new things are on the screen. Lots of… green things. </p><p>
  <em> (He’d never seen so many plants before. There was nothing like in his ruined future.) </em>
</p><p>Paradox blinks. What was that? ‘Ruined future’? What did that mean? Turning back to the screen, he studies the green things again. </p><p>Those are… ‘<em> plants’? </em></p><p>He doesn’t understand. How does he know they’re plants? Where did that word, that thought, come from? <em> What is a ‘ruined future’? </em>His body curls in again, a familiar heaviness squeezing him. At once, his eyes go wide. </p><p>No, no, no, he needs to stop! He can’t let the water come from his eyes again! <em> Bad, bad, I’m not broken, I promise, don’t let it happen! </em></p><p>The sound of a voice—high-pitched and definitely not one of the three—is an answer to his pleas. His head snaps towards the screen. </p><p><em> “I made you a present!” </em> it—<em>she </em> says. Paradox blinks. A… ‘present’? He peers down. Almost instantly, his eyes widen.</p><p>Clutched in the girl’s hands… is the most beautiful thing Paradox has ever seen. It’s a circle of blue-violet with little dots of white and yellow. “This… This is for me?” He asks softly. The girl—Cream—nods. A hand delicately plucks the gift from her hands, gently turning and inspecting it. Paradox gasps quietly, eyes watching the screen with wonder. <em> Wow… </em></p><p>“Mister Paradox?” </p><p>White ears hike up in surprise. Two small, hovering things chirp and point at their heads as Cream smiles. </p><p>“You’re supposed to put it on your head,” Blue states, giving the hedgehog next to him a sidelong glance.</p><p><em> “Oh!” </em> Yellow exclaims, startling Paradox slightly. On the screen, the hand moves to place the crown on his head. A foreign, but <em> good </em> and <em> nice </em> feeling flutters in Paradox’s chest once the present is set. “It’s so <em> pretty!” </em> He gushes happily, a grin on his face. “Thank you!”</p><p>Cream giggles. “You’re welcome!” She smiles. The nice warm feeling grows.</p><p>“Do you want to pick flowers with me, Mister Paradox?” Cream asks. “We can make more flower crowns! Or make a bouquet!”</p><p>“Sure!” Paradox answers, not knowing what any of that is but it sounds nice! Yellow seems to think so too, and he moves the body to follow. But he’s unsteady, and he instinctively throws his arms out to balance himself. In an instant, the two flying things come behind the body, pushing it upright as Cream grabs a hand. <em> “S-Sorry!” </em>Yellow and Paradox apologize. “I’m… not very good at this…”.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Cream responds, smiling softly. She squeezes the hand. “We’ll help you. Just look at me and try your best to walk, okay?”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>Slowly, Cream starts to walk backwards. The two flying things hover behind, ready to catch if necessary. Paradox isn’t the one in control, but his chest feels kind of weird, like something’s moving in it. There’s something in his throat that makes it hard to breathe. He stares at Yellow and the others, feeling not-good. Blue is trying to help Yellow, but it doesn’t seem to be working.</p><p>
  <em> He’s gonna fall, he’s gonna fall, he’s gonna fall! </em>
</p><p>“I believe in you!”</p><p>Paradox’s attention jerks back to the screen. Wide eyes see Cream still smiling. Her hand is still holding his and the two flying things are still behind him. </p><p>Somehow, the tightness in Paradox’s chest feels less bad. He inhales deeply. Glancing back down, he sees Yellow taking another step. And another. Each other is a little more steady than the last one.</p><p>Cream’s eyes twinkle. “You’re doing great, Mister Paradox! I’m going to let go of your hand now but I want you to keep looking at me. You can do it!”</p><p>The not-nice feeling flashes as Cream releases her grip. Paradox’s breath hitches, his chest feeling tight again. But Yellow pushes ahead. The last steps to the plants are certain and controlled. It feels special somehow. Yellow peers down at the plant in front of him. White and orange things—<em> flowers, </em> Paradox now understands—stand out against the pretty green. Yellow reaches down to touch one of the flowers. He lets out a yelp when something sharp pricks at his fingers.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Cream and Paradox ask at the same time. But only one of them is heard.</p><p>Yellow inspects the pricked hand before looking back at the flowers. “Yeah. Something hurt my hand.” </p><p>“You must have touched a thorn. They’re really sharp.”</p><p>“Why do they have thorns?” </p><p>“Mother said that it’s because they need to protect themselves. Roses may look pretty but they hide thorns. You have to be careful around them.” Cream pauses. “We need the shears if we want to cut these flowers. Wait here. I’ll be right back.” The girl says, heading towards the building with the two flying things following her.</p><p>Paradox blinks. “Huh,” he says. <em> Wait, where are you going? </em> Confused, he reaches after her, her form growing smaller on the screen. <em> Cream! </em> He exclaims. His vision is blurring again, and his chest feels tight again. <em> Come back! </em> In his haste, Paradox doesn’t realize that he’s run towards the screen… and in front of Yellow, Red, and Blue.</p><p>
  <em> Uh oh. </em>
</p><p>With the grace of a falling bucket of water, he is drenched in darkness.</p><p>You could almost hear Paradox sighing.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!</p><p>A longer chapter for you today. Shout out to the space hogs and see you tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funny thing about finally stepping into the light is that the darkness becomes so much more noticeable. He realizes that he spends a lot of time in dark unawareness, unthinking and unfeeling. He doesn’t really exist when he’s not aware. </p><p>That thought makes him feel cold-bad inside. He feels like that when something is going wrong. But the darkness was part of him. It <em> couldn’t </em> be wrong. If it was, then that meant that <em> he </em> was wrong.</p><p>The cold-bad—fear, it is called <em> fear</em>—gets worse. He pushes it away. Right now, he’s aware and in the light. He should feel good. He <em> does </em> feel good. The light is nice. He <em> likes </em> the light.</p><p>
  <em> Just thinking about it makes him lose focus and slip back into the darkness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So don’t think about it. </em>
</p><p><em> “My jewel radar picked up the energy signature of one of the emeralds here.” </em> A voice interrupts. Paradox looks up. <em> Tails. </em></p><p>Blue responds a moment later. <em> “Oh! </em> To see if it can undo, uh…” he pauses. A hand points at the body. <em> “This, </em> right?”</p><p>Paradox blinks.<em> “What?” </em> he says, puzzled. His gaze darts back up to the oval. Tails is speaking again, but the words don’t register. The hand almost seems to be pointing <em> through </em> the screen. <em> At… me? </em> Paradox thinks. <em> What’s that supposed to mean?  </em></p><p>
  <em> Was he… something that had to be undone? </em>
</p><p>A scream and the crumbling of rock forcibly halts that train of thought. Paradox slams back into focus just as yellow fur disappears below the edge of a newly-formed crater.</p><p><em> “TAILS!” </em> Four voices scream, reaching towards the falling fox. At once, multiple courses of action pull in different directions. <em> Run—catch—use your—just save him! </em> Concern overriding logic, Paradox <em> flies </em> forward, body enveloped in a white aura. His form glows a blinding white at the same time as the others slam the console, the object glowing red, blue, yellow, and white. <em> Protect him, you have to protect, save him, save him, <strong>SAVE HIM! </strong></em></p><p>When unawareness comes to claim him this time, it glows a bright and intense white.</p><p>Sometimes unawareness wasn’t scary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter for you today with a REALLY creative title. </p><p>See you tomorrow for more ghostly shenanigans. It will be, as the kids say, an OOF.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ode to a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paradox liked watching the screen. He likes seeing people, hearing people. Sometimes, when they would ask a question, he would answer even though he knows they can’t hear him. It was the closest he could get to interacting with someone.</p><p>There is another new place on the screen. Usually, Paradox liked new places. It meant new things to look at and people to see. </p><p>Right now, Paradox does not like the place on the screen. It is dark and empty and closed. There are long, thin things hanging from the ceiling and big, crumpled things on the floor. The crumpled things stare through the screen, right into Paradox’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em> (It was a slip. He’d caught himself in time before anything had happened but the robot’s sword had come dangerously close to his chest. In a flash, he recovered and gouged a hole into the badnik’s metal chassis. The remains of the robot crashed to the floor just as he raced down the hallway. The whole incident had lasted less than ten seconds. But for the next two days, he couldn’t shake the image of red optics leering at him from behind a blade, his heart beating like a drum just at the memory.) </em>
</p><p>Paradox does not like it here at all. He wants to go back to the workshop, where they are nice things like food and pillows and plants. The workshop was safe. Safe was good. He liked safe.</p><p>But Yellow, Red, and Blue keep walking. They are talking to Tails, asking him if he is okay. They wanna<em> protect </em> Tails. </p><p>Yellow, Red, and Blue are so nice. Paradox trusts them. And so, he closes his eyes and lets the world blur around him. That was something he learned how to do, slip somewhere between awareness and unawareness. It lets him rest.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>Paradox wakes up to a feeling that something is very <em>wrong.</em></p><p>Yellow, Red, and Blue are scared. That confuses Paradox. They don’t get scared. But Paradox understands when he glimpses Tails’s fearful face on the screen.</p><p>Yellow, Red, and Blue are protectors like Paradox is. They are scared <em> for </em> Tails. </p><p>Blue and Red are talking, loud and fast. It is not arguing but something else. Red suddenly trails off, his gaze locking on the screen. Next to him, Yellow and Blue do the same.</p><p>All down the hallway, the walls hiss and move. A hundred tiny things with eyes emerge, before rotating in unison towards all of them.</p><p>
  <em> (He doesn’t know what’s louder, the sound of footsteps on cold, metal floors or his heart pounding in his chest. Run, we have to keep running, they’re right behind us, don’t turn back, never turn back. He squeezes her hand tightly, pulling her, guiding her. Safe, safe, have to keep her safe. Eventually, they stop. The light reflects off the glass escape pods, a beacon of hope. They’re almost safe, it’s going to be okay, it’s going be—) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sha—“ </em>
</p><p>Before Blue can finish, Red slams down on the console. In an instant, Red grabs Tails, curling around him protectively. A split second later, the world burns hot.</p><p>Paradox screams. <em> Danger, danger, have to protect, PROTECT! </em>And just like before, his body glows a blinding white. </p><p>Somehow, as unawareness takes him, he knows that Tails and the others are safe. That’s all that matters.</p><p>He’s happy.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>A Warmth jolts him back. Not completely, though. Part of him is still kind of unaware. Everything feels blurry and distant. Why is he awake?</p><p>The Warmth burns. At once, fear stabs like a sharp dagger, <em> get away, get away </em> blaring in Paradox’s mind. <em><strong>Move!</strong></em> But the body stays stuck. Not safe. </p><p><em> “What?” </em> he gapes. Like always, nobody hears him.</p><p>He feels cold.</p><p><em> “Well, well, well…” </em> Blue speaks. It sounds <em> wrong. </em> Blue’s voice is always happy and nice. Like light itself: warm and friendly and bright. But right now, <em> right now, </em>Blue’s voice is cold. Paradox has always felt safe with the three voices.</p><p>“Look at<em> this, </em> Eggy. We <em> always </em> end up in this situation, no matter what.”</p><p>He feels <em> afraid </em> right now.</p><p>Red steps towards Blue. “Faker, what are you…” He abruptly stops, eyes going wide, before his gaze snaps to the screen. It’s narrowed and cold and empty, just like Blue’s voice.</p><p>“Shadow?” Yellow asks, placing a hand on the older hedgehog’s shoulder. “What’s…”</p><p>Paradox blinks. <em> Who’s Shadow? He’s heard that name mentioned before. </em></p><p>Yellow suddenly gasps. The same cold overtakes his normally kind irises.</p><p>A new voice speaks. It’s fast and afraid and coming from this round-looking person. Paradox does not like this voice at all. “Yes, well, you and your fox friend are welcome to lea—“</p><p>Something flashes, cyan and ice. The round person is suddenly hovering in the air, engulfed in a glowing aura.</p><p>The smile that Blue gives is sharp and not friendly. Wrong. “Wow, check <em> you </em> out giving me a <em> choice </em> this time! I can remember when <em> none </em> of us got a choice, when you took over, <em> hurt </em> our <em> friends…” </em></p><p>“Guys?” Paradox whispers, watching in horror. But the three do not hear. Gold electricity crackles through the fog, and Paradox recoils. <strong>MOVE! </strong>But the body still does not respond. He doesn’t have any control.</p><p>He’s <em> never </em> had control. </p><p>With three, unified voices, Yellow, Red, and Blue utter the next words. “This time,” They growl, and lightning darkens to a dangerous, wild red. <em> “I’m not gonna let you have the CHOICE.” </em></p><p>As electricity—dangerous and wrong and chaotic, <em>it’s chaos, CHAOS, bad, bad, BAD</em>—forms into a jagged, pointed blade, Paradox <em>screams.</em> <em>Protect, I’m supposed to protect and They’re gonna hurt someone, They’re gonna KILL</em>—</p><p><em> “GUYS!” </em> Tails shrieks. “Paradox, that’s <em> enough! </em> Y-You’re <em> scaring </em> me!”</p><p>In an instant, cyan energy disappears. The round person lands on the floor in an ungraceful heap. Meanwhile, a large hand clasps over the wrist of another. Red flickers into nothingness as the spell breaks.</p><p>
  <em> “T-Tails, I…” </em>
</p><p>Tails looks scared. He’s <em> scared. Bad, bad, bad, BAD. </em> “We got what we needed, okay? We didn’t… We didn’t come for <em> this. </em>Let’s… Let’s go home, alright?”</p><p>Silence. Yellow’s hands are clinging to Red, holding the other hedgehog back. Blue stares straight at the screen. All around, the clouds are stained a dark gray.</p><p><em> “I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry!” </em> Blue quickly turns to the others, green irises blurry. <em> “Oh Chaos, are you two okay?!” </em></p><p>Yellow looks at him with an understanding expression. “We’re <em> fine. </em>It’s gonna be o—“</p><p><em> “It is NOT okay!” </em> Blue interrupts. <em> “Chaos, how could we do this?! How could I do THIS?! How I could I—“ </em>Eyes watering, Blue dashes away from the others. He bolts away from the console, a streak of blue across the dark clouds. Yellow suddenly glows cyan, his gaze narrowing. But a hand grabs his shoulder, Yellow looks back to see Red shaking his head,  a solemn look on his face. </p><p>Paradox stares at two. But then a strange sensation—like someone tugging at his chest—comes over him. He gasps. <em> No, stop! </em></p><p>There’s a shimmer of white, like a ripple on the water. And then in a flash of light, Blue suddenly reappears beside the console. He blinks, quills bristled.</p><p><em> “Wha…? How did I…?” </em> Blue whispers, gaze darting around. Anxious green eyes connect with worried yellow eyes. Yellow steps towards the blue speedster. But less than a millisecond after he reaches forward, Blue runs off again. </p><p>Paradox feels the same tugging in his chest. And like before, Blue reappears beside the console a moment later. Yet again, he bolts away. And yet again, Paradox feels a pull before Blue is yanked back.</p><p>
  <em> What’s going on? </em>
</p><p><em> “Sonic…” </em> Yellow tries, reaching. <em> Who is ‘Sonic’?  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Get away from me!”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “—dox?”  </em>
</p><p>A head snaps up. <em> “Y-Yeah?” </em></p><p>Twin tails swish anxiously. “Do you think you can try changing back?” Tails gestures to a red and yellow thing—a plane.</p><p>Paradox blinks. When did Tails get so small? Glancing over to the three voices, he observes them standing with their eyes screwed shut.<em> Wh— </em></p><p>
  <em> (Cyan and red and fear and cold and pain and blood on my hands, there’s blood on my hands, oh Chaos, there’s—) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He deserved—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “N-No! He imprisoned you for SIX MONTHS!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That doesn’t mean—OUR LITTLE BROTHER WAS THERE!” </em>
</p><p>The slam of a hand on the console jolts the body into motion. Paradox can only watch through a fogged window as he is dragged along. He doesn’t have control. In the distance, Tails shouts out his name… and then three different ones that Paradox doesn’t know.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>Paradox doesn’t know how long they end up running. The haze is thicker, distorting his receptiveness to everything. But he can still sense, see, when they stop. They sit down on the grass, one set of arms pulled around their legs and the other sprawled out on the ground. The body had four arms and was so much taller.</p><p>It is the last thing on Paradox’s mind.</p><p>
  <em> Protect, I’m supposed to protect and They’re gonna hurt someone, They’re gonna KILL—</em>
</p><p><em> “Paradox?” </em> A voice begins, and They flinch. Tails. “You have to talk to me. <em> Please.” </em></p><p>For one, endless moment, there is silence. Only the chirping of crickets fills the air, their nocturnal chorus somehow breaching the fog. And then, a quiet voice finally speaks.</p><p>“Do you remember this place? ...It’s where you and Sonic would stay up at night and find constellations when you were so much smaller.”</p><p>Two sentences. Blue speaks two little sentences. And yet, Paradox feels like he’s heard so much more. Blue sounds so…</p><p>So <em> sad.  </em></p><p>The name ‘Sonic’ is used again. Why do They keep mentioning him?</p><p>Yellow and Red are silent, a strange and unfamiliar emotion on their faces. It looks… wrong but okay at the same time? Like Paradox with wanting to talk to others but he <em> can’t </em> so he tells himself that’s okay.</p><p>Blue draws in a breath and continues. "You would stay up past your bedtime, trying to find every single one. But you always ended up falling asleep before you could do it, and Sonic would have to tuck you into bed. Sometimes you would wake up and shout that you needed to keep going, you weren’t tired, you could do it. But then your brother would simply swaddle you up more in the blanket. You’d make this little pouty face, and ask if you could at least have a bedtime story. You were so <em> happy </em> when he said yes. He’d sit on the bed and you’d snuggle close as he told another crazy story. You would hang on every single word as if they were the most wonderful song you’d ever heard. And then you’d smile, looking up at your big brother as if he was the brightest star in the sky."</p><p>A large hand lowers to the ground, curling into the grass as if grasping, before getting drawn back. There’s a shaky inhale as empty eyes stare blankly ahead.</p><p><em> “That little kid…” </em> Blue whispers, a deep, ancient sigh tumbling from his lips. “What would he think of me <em> now?” </em></p><p>Paradox blinks. <em> What would he think of you ‘now’? What are you talking about? Who is Sonic? Why are you talking about him in a story that’s supposed to be about you? Wait…  </em></p><p>
  <em> Is Blue… Sonic? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is that his name? </em>
</p><p>A quiet thump pauses all of Paradox’s thoughts.</p><p><em> “Well…” </em> Tails utters softly, arms tightening around one of four massive wrists. <em> “I think you’re pretty great.” </em></p><p>A single phrase is all it takes for the walls to come crumbling down. Water pools in Blue’s eyes. The body shudders as a face nuzzles into a blue-furred arm, and the chorus of crickets fades into the background. A mouth sucks in a hasty breath.</p><p>Paradox feels better. He liked it when Tails would hug the body, because if he thought about it enough it was almost like <em>he</em> was the one getting hugged. Hugs made him feel better. </p><p>There’s a beat. A suspension. And then slowly, fur and quills begin to glow. Tails gasps quietly, drawing his arms back as the body is enveloped in a white aura. With a flash of light, the shimmering silhouette dissolves into smoke, revealing a now much smaller being. </p><p>Paradox exhales sharply. While the veil has been lifted, it also feels like exhaustion has crashed down upon him. He stumbles, gripping his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he observes Blue smile as he steps towards Tails. Arms curl around yellow-orange fur.</p><p><em> “Thank you,” </em> Blue utters, tears sliding down his muzzle. <em> “Thank you so much.” </em></p><p>Tails returns the embrace in full.<em> “N-No problem.”  </em></p><p>In the distance, Paradox watches. He sees as the body sinks into the grass next to Tails, settling into a comfortable sitting position. The fox leans against Blue, his eyes looking skyward. A million stars fill a black canvas as crickets sing a lullaby. Paradox follows their gazes upward. He gasps.</p><p>It’s…</p><p>It’s <em> so pretty.  </em></p><p>“Tired?” Blue inquires, a playful color to his voice. </p><p>At once, Tails’s eyelids fly up. “No.”</p><p>“You <em> sure </em> about that?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m…” </p><p>The fox’s response is interrupted by a yawn. He swiftly throws a glare at Blue. <em> “Don’t you dare.” </em></p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“You <em> wanted </em> to.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s, that’s true.”</p><p>With a groan, Tails pushes Blue, shoving the body into the grass. At once, Red’s quills tense. But Yellow utters a word—’<em> Shadow’ </em>—and Red stops with a huff. </p><p>
  <em> Was Shadow Red’s name? </em>
</p><p>Blue chuckles—warm and happy and <em>right</em>—and sits back up. He slides back over to Tails’s side, and wordlessly drapes an arm around him. Tenderly, he reaches up with his other hand and rubs behind Tails’s ears. The kit narrows his eyes for a moment before another yawn escapes from his lips. This time, he sighs, visibly annoyed. </p><p>“I know what you’re doing.”</p><p>“Oh? And what would that be?”</p><p>“Just… give me five minutes. Wake me up, okay?”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Snuggling into blue fur, Tails closes his eyes. Blue smiles softly, gazing at the fox before looking to the sky. Paradox and the others watch as a hand traces circles on Tails’s back. It feels light and warm and <em> nice. </em> Unlike the last one, this silence feels good. It’s full, not empty.</p><p>
  <em> (“I’ll sing you a song! That’ll help scare the monsters away, Tails!”) </em>
</p><p>Blue’s smile widens before parting. </p><p>
  <em> “Leaves from the vine… Falling so slow… Like fragile, tiny shells… Drifting in the foam… Little soldier boy… Come marching home… Brave soldier boy… Comes marching home…” </em>
</p><p>Blue is speaking, but it’s not in the usual way? It’s… nicer? Prettier? It sounds like flowers. Sweet and soft and nice and good. Paradox likes it. It makes him feel safe.</p><p>One minute ticks by. Then five. Then ten. The sound of quiet snoring fills the air. </p><p>Four pairs of eyes glance down towards Tails. Paradox feels good warmth ignite inside him. Still grinning, Blue presses the console and scoops up the sleeping fox. Holding Tails safely and securely, They descend down the hill towards the workshop. After putting away their shoes, They carry Tails to a familiar room. Gently, Blue tucks the fox into bed. He pulls the blanket up, stopping just below the fox’s chin. </p><p>“Goodnight, little bro,” he whispers before silently slipping out of the bedroom. The door clicks shut. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Little bro’... Little brother? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brother, brother… </em>
</p><p>He liked that word. It clung. It was warm. It was comfort. It was safe.</p><p>Paradox wanted to be safe. He wanted someone to cling to him.</p><p>Drawing in a breath, Blue continues down the hall and enters another room. He curls up under the sheets, cuddling a white pillow. </p><p>As Yellow, Red, and Blue drift off to sleep, Paradox thinks.</p><p>He’s realized some very important things.</p><p>One, Yellow, Red, and Blue could be scary. And they had names. Blue was Sonic and Red was Shadow. He doesn’t know Yellow’s name yet. </p><p>Two, he was connected to them in some way. He’s not really sure why, but he can affect them somehow. </p><p>Three, he didn’t have control. He wonders what that would be like.</p><p>And four, Paradox wanted a brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Leaves from the Vine". You never cease to make people cry.</p><p>A warm greetings to the space hogs! Leave any questions or comments below. See you next chapter! </p><p> </p><p>  <i>I think you know what's coming next.<i></i></i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dox for Team Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Silvy, Sonny, and Shady—he gave them nicknames, he and Tails had one so why not them too?—fell asleep in front of him, he panicked. <em> Why were their eyes closed? Why were they on the ground and not moving and talking? Were they okay? Was something wrong? </em> Heart pounding, Paradox screamed and reached out. And for the first time, his hand… touched them.</p><p>
  <em> Touched Them…! </em>
</p><p>Paradox screams again, but this time it is of joy and not fear.</p><p>
  <em> Ohmigosh, he touched Them, this is amazing, he can finally— </em>
</p><p>Shady’s eyes flutter open.</p><p>Paradox sighs.</p><p>When he regains awareness, the three are awake. </p><p>Okay. <em>That</em> happened. How was he able to touch them?</p><p>Was it because their eyes were closed? But he’s tried touching them when they weren’t looking and it didn’t work. </p><p>Hmm… Maybe it’s because they were not moving and stuff? What was that?</p><p>
  <em> (“For the last time, you need to sleep, Shadow!”) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What? What was that? Who—That—’Shadow’? </em>
</p><p>Red was Shady—er, <em> Shadow </em> —why was that voice calling <em> him </em> Shadow? His name was <em> Paradox! </em> And who was that lady anyways? She seemed so <em> familiar. </em> Like he <em> knew </em> her and could <em> trust </em> her. But he doesn’t <em> remember meeting her! How does he know her?! Why do things and people he’s never seen show up in his mind?! He doesn’t— </em></p><p>
  <em> (“Silver, mind helping me with this?”) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (“Sonic, what are you doing?”) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (“Shadow, are you listening to me?”) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (“Silver!”) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (“Sonic!”) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (“SHAD— </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STOP! </em> </b>
</p><p>The world goes black.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>They were <em>memories. </em>Pieces from Them. Memories from Them. Every time a word or idea has popped into his mind, it was from Them. None of his knowledge is his own. This whole time he’s been looking into their minds, leaching from Them. Is he nothing but a collection of their memories? A fragment of their minds in this ‘<em>mindscape’?!</em> <em>Where do they end and he begins? Is he even real?!</em></p><p>He doesn’t know. </p><p>…</p><p>He <em> needs </em> to <em> know. </em></p><p>The next time they fall asleep, Paradox gets his chance.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>For the first time ever, Paradox is glad that Silvy, Shady, and Sonny cannot hear him. His heart beats loud in his ears as he carefully tiptoes around their sleeping forms, trying desperately not to touch them. <em> Gotta be quiet, gotta be quiet! </em> He freezes and bites back a squeal when Sonny suddenly rolls over. <em> Ohmigosh, please don’t be awake, please don’t be awake! </em></p><p>Sonny lets out a loud snore. And a sigh of relief escapes from Paradox’s lips before he can help it. Looking ahead, his eyes spot his destination. The darkened console sits a few steps away.</p><p>He knows what he has to do.</p><p>Steeling himself, he continues toward the pedestal. But Sonny moves again. His arm suddenly stretches out and catches Paradox’s foot, knocking the smaller hedgehog off-balance. Paradox’s eyes widen as he falls forward… <em> right towards Shady. </em></p><p>
  <em> OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! </em>
</p><p>With impact imminent, Paradox shuts his eyes. His arms instinctively fly forward to catch himself. </p><p>But the collision never comes.</p><p>Trepidatiously, Paradox opens his eyes and looks. Shady is still lying in front of him.<em> What? How? </em> Blinking, Paradox glances down at himself. And has to blink again because <em> he is glowing and floating in midair, what? </em></p><p>
  <em> WHAT?! </em>
</p><p>After several moments of panic, he finally calms down enough to consider his situation. Okay! So he’s floating in the air! He has no idea how or why he can do this, but maybe, <em> maybe, </em> he can use this! </p><p>If he can figure out how to <em> move, </em> that is.</p><p>How does he do that?</p><p>
  <em> (“It’s kinda hard to explain? I have to focus my energy and mind on whatever I want to move. It’s like… I look at it and then imagine it getting lifted into the air. And then it’s a matter of coordinating my hands and mind to guide it around. It’s the same concept with flying, I just focus on myself. If you imagine it, it happens.”) </em>
</p><p><em> So he had to focus and move his hands? </em>He thinks, trying that. Paradox moves forward a bit before the strange aura holding him up suddenly vanishes.</p><p>His squeak gets muffled by his face hitting the ground.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Paradox pushes himself up. The pedestal is <em> right there, </em> just gotta get up and touch it. Quietly—he has no idea how they aren’t awake but he is <em> not </em> gonna question it—he takes the final steps. His breath hitches.</p><p>He’s <em> never </em> been this <em> close </em> to the console before. </p><p>It’s a lot bigger up close. He has to stand on his tiptoes in order to reach the top of it.</p><p>
  <em> So what do I do now?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Um… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do the others do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They hit the top of it. It’s… a button?  </em>
</p><p>Paradox raises his hands over the console.</p><p>Something cold flashes inside of him.</p><p>
  <em> Is this… okay? Should I be doing this?  </em>
</p><p>Closing his eyes, Paradox draws in a deep breath. In and out, in and—</p><p>
  <em> Are you really breathing or just pretending?  </em>
</p><p>Paradox forces the thought away. When he opens his eyes, there is a fragile confidence in them.</p><p>
  <em> He NEEDS to know. </em>
</p><p>Mustering all of his strength, he brings both hands down on the console.</p><p>It glows.</p><p>And everything goes white.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>Paradox’s eyes open to darkness.</p><p>Blinking, he realizes that he’s lying down instead of standing. Slowly, he tries to sit up. But his body feels heavy, like it’s being weighed down by something. Pushing through, he manages to push himself upright. Something is wrapped around his legs, warm and soft. He glances down. </p><p>There’s a blanket covering him. The question of “Where did this come from?” flashes in his mind for a moment before being overwhelmed by a bigger realization.</p><p>He’s in a <em> bed. </em></p><p>Hands trembling, he pulls the blanket aside. And instead of white fur and quills, he finds blue fur and quills.</p><p><em> “It worked?” </em> Paradox utters. As soon as the words leave his lips, his hands cover his mouth. His voice sounds different! “Hello?” he whispers, startling at the much lower sound. So it worked, it <em> really worked! </em> Smiling, the hedgehog giggles excitedly. Okay! Gotta focus now! Gotta be <em> serious, </em>he thinks.</p><p>He giggles again.</p><p><em> Alright! Focus! </em> Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he scoots over to the end of the bed. Finding his balance in this new body takes a while: it’s so <em> tall </em> and the legs are long. Eventually, he stands up on wobbling limbs. His feet spread on the floor, feeling the soft carpet even through the socks he’s wearing. It’s nice. He smiles happily.</p><p>...</p><p>What was he doing again?</p><p>
  <em> ...Oh, right! </em>
</p><p>Paradox glances to the side. The bedroom door is ajar, half open. </p><p>Carefully, with arms spread wide, he walks towards the door. With every step he gets a little more sure. More certain. Still, he keeps a hand on the wall to help him. He gazes around the hallway, eyes twinkling. Picture frames line the walls, all sorts of people and places in them. Paradox pauses for a moment, scrutinizing one particular image. There are several people in this picture, but three in particular catch his attention. </p><p>The colors are <em> wrong. </em></p><p>Frowning, Paradox returns his focus forward. His eyes widen at the sight of something at the end of the hall. He stops, staring down at the floor. The floor isn’t flat here like it should be, it’s uneven and moving downward? They’re called <em> stairs, </em> his mind supplies, and Paradox hisses. <em> No, stop doing that! </em> Shaking his head, he looks back down at the… <em> stairs. </em>A rail sits on the wall, likely to help people descend the steps. </p><p>Paradox swallows. There’s more to see if he goes down these stairs but… </p><p>
  <em> Okay… Um… Maybe if I… </em>
</p><p>Paradox sits down on the top step. Scrunching up his muzzle, he sizes up the flight of stairs. Eyes narrowed, he holds his a breath… and lowers himself to the second step. There’s a moment of panic as gravity pulls him down, his chest pounding and the image of falling down the stairs flashing in his mind, before solid ground comes up under him. He lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>And then he looks back down and realizes that there are a bunch more steps left to go.</p><p>Swallowing again, he musters up the confidence to tackle the third step on the flight of stairs. And then the fourth and fifth and so on. It’s a long and perilous journey, but after an eternity, Paradox <em> finally </em> makes it downstairs. </p><p>Standing up, he looks at this floor of the workshop. The whole area is opened up. On the left side sits a couch and a little table. On the right side, Paradox notices a door and—<em>OHMIGOSH! </em></p><p>Paradox flinches back. His eyes go wide as he stares at the person in front of him. <em> “H-Hello?” </em> he whispers, studying the stranger. The stranger is a blue hedgehog as well, who looks equally as startled. There are little red and white stripes on his quills, and a little patch of white fluff on his tan belly. Shiny, gold things are on his wrists and he wears white gloves. Despite his shocked expression, the other hedgehog does not respond.</p><p><em> “Hello?” </em> Paradox repeats, before freezing. The stranger’s mouth is moving, but no words are coming out. <em> And he was talking at the same time as I was. </em>Sucking in a breath, Paradox steps closer to the stranger. And the stranger does the same. Paradox stops, and the stranger copies.</p><p>
  <em> What IS this?  </em>
</p><p>Biting his lip, he reaches a hand out. The stranger does as well. The two hands move closer and closer to each other before being stopped. </p><p>Against his wishes, his mind automatically looks into another memory. And two wordsslide into place.</p><p>This is a <em>mirror.</em> And he is looking at his <em>reflection.</em></p><p>He bites his lip.</p><p>
  <em> No, not my reflection, the body’s reflection. I don’t… I don’t have a body. I’m just… borrowing this one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mess, mess, mess, mess, nobody likes a mess. </em>
</p><p>Tearing his eyes away from the mirror, Paradox looks down at the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something red and white. An ear cocks to the side.</p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><p>Looking a little farther, he catches sight of it. A pair of red boots, with teal, white, and gold accents.</p><p>They look so<em> cool!  </em></p><p>
  <em> Hmm, I wonder…  </em>
</p><p>Sitting down, Paradox picks up one of the boots and tries to slip it on. It takes a second but he eventually gets the shoe on. Encouraged by that success, he grabs the other boot, putting this one on a lot easier. Finally, Paradox stands up and wiggles his feet, studying his new footwear. He must look really cool now! Grinning, the hedgehog takes a step in his boots. He stumbles a bit, the shoes adding weight to his feet. After a few steps however, he adapts.</p><p>A new sound finally registers in his ears from across the room, and he glances over. On that side is another table—this one has chairs around it—and countertops. There are shelves and these boxes with handles above the countertops. Three shiny, metal boxes are placed in this area: a small one that’s above the counter, one that’s in the counter, and a really big one that makes a humming sound. It’s this humming one that grabs Paradox’s attention, luring him to it. Walking up to the large box, he notices there are two handles on it. Tilting his head, he grabs the lower handle and pulls. The front part of the box abruptly swings out, sending white light spilling across the area and causing Paradox to fall to the floor.</p><p><em> “Ow!” </em>the hedgehog grunts quietly. He blinks repeatedly, his eyes adjusting to the sudden flood of light. When his vision finally focuses, he notices the objects inside the metal box. </p><p>
  <em> Ooh! </em>
</p><p>Getting to his feet, he moves in for a closer look. Cold air billows around the hedgehog, eliciting a shiver. What is this thing? Paradox thinks, leaning farther into the metal box. There are shelves in here too, with more stuff on them. Oh, what’s this red, round thing? And these long, orange things? And these green things, they look like plants—</p><p>
  <em> “Paradox?” </em>
</p><p>The hedgehog in question lets out a scared squeak as he flinches. In his shock, his head collides with one of the shelves in the refrigerator. He rubs his head for a moment before abruptly stopping. <em> Uh oh. </em></p><p>There’s a sigh. Then, the shuffle of footsteps and the sound of fingers tapping on something. As the footsteps draw closer, Paradox swiftly turns around with shrunken pupils.</p><p><em> “H-Hi, Tails!” </em> he stammers, pitch comically high. </p><p><em> “Hi,” </em> Tails replies. He sounds… not happy. He levels an annoyed glare at Paradox, making the hedgehog freeze.</p><p>A silence. Paradox stares back at the fox, a million thoughts running through his head. <em> Ohmigosh, I’m talking to Tails, I’m talking to a person and they can hear me, this is so great, what do I do now, I dunno what to do, ohmi— </em></p><p>“Would you <em> get </em> out of the way so I can get a glass of water?” Tails groans. </p><p>
  <em> ...What? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Paradox.” </em>
</p><p>Two eyes give a single, slow blink. “I didn’t see you there,” Paradox states. He doesn’t know what else to say, he’s <em> confused, what is he supposed to say? </em></p><p><em> “Paradox. </em> The <em> fridge.” </em></p><p>Another blink. <em> “O-Oh! </em> I’m sorry!” Paradox shuffles aside stiffly. He stands to the side with his hands behind his back, silently observing the fox fill up and drink his glass of water. The chill from the metal box—the fridge—makes him want to shiver but he fights against it as best as he can. He plasters a smile on his face. Smiles made people happy, right? </p><p>Tails pauses, letting out a sigh. He glances at Paradox for several, long seconds before finishing up his water. “Paradox, are you<em> okay?” </em> he inquires quietly. </p><p>Paradox stares. Why was Tails asking that? Was there something wrong? Did he look weird? Did he mess something up? Heart starting to race, he shoves the questions aside and gives a response.</p><p>“Oh, I’m okay.”</p><p>The fox’s eyes suddenly go wide. At once, cold flashes inside Paradox. What did he do, did he say something wrong, why does he look <em> scared? </em></p><p><em> "Sonic? Shadow? Silver?” </em> Tails asks, voice nearly a whisper. <em> “This isn’t funny.” </em></p><p>Paradox blinks. And then blinks again. <em> “...Who?” </em></p><p>The cup crashes to the floor with a loud crack. Tails stumbles back, eyes like pinpoints. <em> “Wh-What? YOU’RE Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!” </em></p><p>For the first time, the grin on Paradox’s face falters. His ears flick back slightly, face looking both contemplative and ill. Who are Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, he doesn’t know—OH, WAIT, HE REMEMBERS! <em> “Oh! </em>You mean the red, blue, and yellow ones! Yeah, they’re okay!” he answers happily.</p><p>But Tails only looks more afraid. <em> “Wh-What do you mean by ‘okay’?” </em></p><p>Paradox swallows. Uh… “They’re…<em> asleep,” </em> he finally says.</p><p>Tails’s eyes shrink even smaller. Fur bristled, he grabs Paradox’s shoulders and begins rapidly shaking the hedgehog. <em> “SONIC! Shadow! Silver! WAKE UP!” </em></p><p>Paradox’s eyes go wide. In the back of his mind, he feels something start to stir. As vision starts to dim, he realizes what is happening. No, he’s waking Them up! <em> “Wait—!“ </em> he cries. But it’s already too late. To his horror, his eyelids slip down. And the darkness of unawareness swallows him yet again.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>Awareness comes back in the middle of things. Paradox sits up, shaking his head. He always feels tired after being forced into unawareness. He hopes Tails is okay. By habit, he peeks at the screen. Shady, Sonny, and Silvy are awake and gathered around the console. Sonny looks upset. Why is he upset?</p><p>“Sonic, I’m sure it's in this cave. Let’s check somewhere else.”</p><p>Somewhere else? Are they looking for something?</p><p>As if to answer his question, he senses it. A <em> Warmth.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Oh no! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sonic?” </em>
</p><p>Sonny flinches before finally looking back at Silvy. “Sorry,” Sonny apologizes, drawing his hands back from the pedestal. The tips of blue ears fold down.</p><p>Silvy smiles weakly. “It’s <em> okay.” </em></p><p>Paradox blinks. What is happening, why are they just standing there, there’s a Warmth and it’s <em> bad and they have to get away! </em> Sonny is opening his mouth but Paradox doesn’t hear it, there’s <em> danger, danger, d— </em></p><p><em> “Stop,” </em> Shady commands. Immediately, Paradox complies.</p><p>Sonny’s mouth opens and closes several times, as if he is trying to find the words. “I just…” he starts, head tilted down. “We need to fix this. <em> Fast.” </em></p><p>What are they trying to fix? Maybe he can help! It would go faster! They’re looking for something, right? What is it?</p><p>...Is it… the Warmth? The… Chaos Emerald?<em> Why? </em> It <em> hurts!</em></p><p><em> Where is it anyways? </em>Paradox wonders, studying the screen. His gaze falls on a large rock off to the side. Scrutinizing the stone, he senses the Warmth pulsing again. </p><p><em> It’s… inside the rock? </em>he theorizes. In the background, the others continue to converse. He wants to get a closer look, but there’s no way to do that without pressing the button and moving the body. And he can’t do that because they’ll look at him and he’ll black out. If only there was a way… </p><p><em> Hey, wait a second! What about that glowy floating thing? </em> </p><p>Reaching his hands out, he stares intensely at the console. His eyes narrow in concentration as he imagines the button getting pushed down. A faint white light flickers on the pedestal. </p><p>
  <em> C’mon, c’mon, c’mon! </em>
</p><p>Slowly, the button depresses. And Paradox can see as the body turns from the stone wall towards the boulder.</p><p>
  <em> I did it? I did it! </em>
</p><p>Grinning with glee, Paradox pushes the button down harder, commanding the body to amble towards the large rock. The white aura shines brighter, becoming more steady.</p><p>
  <em> I’m doing it, I’m doing it, this is so cool, I’m— </em>
</p><p><em> “...H-Hello?” </em>Sonny interrupts. </p><p>Immediately, Paradox freezes.</p><p><em> “G-Guys?” </em> Silvy whispers, ears pressed flat against his skull. His fingers are coiled around Sonny’s arm. Shady stands nearby, fists clenched and eyes rapidly scanning their surroundings.</p><p><em> “Show yourself!” </em> He snarls, quills bristled. Paradox shrinks back, startled by the loud voice. Shady is <em> not happy. </em></p><p>
  <em> Why is he yelling, is he upset because the body stopped moving? Then I can move it again, that’s easy, please don’t be mad at me. </em>
</p><p>Ears flattened, Paradox pushes the button. The body takes a single step towards the boulder.</p><p>In a flash, Shady rushes towards the pedestal, slamming down on the button. Paradox has no time to respond, his white aura swiftly overwhelmed by a bright red. Shady glares at the console before shifting his focus to the screen. “From this point on,” he begins, and Paradox shivers because he sounds so <em>scary.</em> <em>Cyan and red and cold and danger, DANGER.</em> “At least one of us has to stay awake. <em>No leaving the console unattended.”</em></p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Paradox sinks to the ground, his form curling inward. They… They didn’t like his help? Why? What did he do wrong? He thought helping was a nice thing and They liked nice things! The hedgehog’s hands tremble, grabbing and pulling at quills. Touch, touch, think about touch, touch was good. It made him happy, think about happy, he wants to be happy.</p><p>Shady makes a content sound, and Paradox feels the cold cover him further. The console glows red as Shady orders the body to move forward. His red eyes lock on a strange part of the boulder. It sticks out a bit. In one fluid motion, Shady yanks that bit out from the rock and drops it to the ground. At once, purple light spills out from the opening.</p><p><em> The Chaos Emerald! </em> Paradox gasps. <em> No, no, no, can’t touch, </em> <b> <em>do not touch!</em> </b></p><p>On the screen, a blue arm locks in place. </p><p>Red eyes blink. Frowning, Shady applies more pressure to the button. The arm inches a little closer before stopping yet again.</p><p>
  <em> “What the hell?”  </em>
</p><p>“Shadow, what’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s <em> back.” </em></p><p>Paradox’s eyes go wide as Sonny and Silver come beside Shady. His chest hammers at the sight of them staring at the glowing pedestal. Sonny crouches low, practically sniffing the ground where the console connects to the floor. “I’d say we follow the cable where we find the guy behind the curtain, but…” he trails off, rising back up to his full height and glancing at Shady.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no, what are they doing, what’s happening, please don’t do anything! </em>
</p><p>“I think it just doesn’t want us to touch the emerald,” Silvy remarks. “But then why did it show us where it was in the first place?”</p><p>Paradox leaps to his feet. "<em>Because I’m trying to help you! But you didn’t want my help! I don’t understand!"</em></p><p><em> “Well,” </em> Shadow grits out. “We need the damn emerald one way or <em> another.“ </em>The red hedgehog once more shoves the button down, commanding the body to move towards the dangerous Warmth.</p><p><em> No, no, NO, </em> <b> <em>DON’T DO THAT! </em> </b></p><p>Something <em> hot </em> flares in Paradox’s fingers, a pressure that <em> burns, it hurts, it hurts! </em>It makes him feel bad and <em>messy</em> and he needs to get rid of it, go away, <em>go away!</em> In the back of his mind, something buried deep into his being, yells at him to lift his hands and release that pressure.</p><p>In a flash of white, Shady is sent flying backwards, skidding to a halt on his back.</p><p>Paradox gasps. <em> Did I… “Ohmigosh, SHADY, ARE YOU OKAY?!” </em></p><p><em> “Shadow!" </em> Silvy shouts, rushing over to the fallen hedgehog. But Shady swats away the younger’s hand, standing up on his own. He stomps back over to the console.</p><p>
  <em> “Shady, what are you doing? Shady? Shady, STOP, WE CAN’T TOUCH THE EMERALD!” </em>
</p><p>But the red hedgehog does not listen. He can’t hear him, after all. Scowling, Shady punches the button down again. And left with no other options, Paradox pushes him back again in a burst of white. As he’s beginning to understand this power, the force is stronger this time, affecting Sonny and Silvy as well.</p><p>Sonny’s eyes go wide before narrowing. <em> “I can handle this!” </em> he declares, running back towards the pedestal. </p><p><em> Oh no, not you too! </em> Paradox cries, thrusting both hands out towards the blue hedgehog. Hold him back, don’t let him get to the console. Sonny pushes back, and Paradox is forced to use more power. His hands glow brightly as he fights to keep Sonny away.</p><p><em> “Ack! C’mon!” </em> Sonny growls. But he isn’t moving any closer, and Paradox feels some of the weight lifted off. </p><p>And then Shady stands up and tries to move.</p><p><em> “Shady!” </em> Paradox whines. His eyes rapidly dart between him and Sonny, both of them trying to get to the console. Gritting his teeth, Paradox jerks one of his hands towards Shady, now splitting his power between the two hedgehogs. The edges of his vision are blurry, chest tight and his entire form shaking. He blinks repeatedly, trying to get his eyes to focus. <em> What… Why is everything moving? </em> His head <em> hurts. </em></p><p>Sonny and Shady suddenly push back with the strongest force they have so far. Paradox lets out a yelp, crumpling to his knees. Everything spins, his being trembling and jittering even more. The pain in his head crescendos into a ripping agony. <em> It’s hot, too hot, why is it so hot?! </em></p><p>
  <em> Arrgh! Stop! Please! PLEASE! I can’t— </em>
</p><p>In the corner of his eye, he finally notices Silvy racing towards the pedestal.</p><p>For a split second, time freezes. A shriek rips from Paradox’s lips as Silvy raises his hand over the console. Paradox hurries to summon something, <em> anything, </em> to stop the button from being pressed. But time slams back into motion too quickly. Just as Silvy’s hand collides with the button, Paradox responds with the little energy he has left. In a final flash of white, he yanks Silvy back with all the strength he has and jumps in front of him.</p><p>There’s a pause. A gloved hand finally wraps around a shimmering purple crystal. And then, the console erupts with a blinding white light.</p><p>In the darkness, Paradox <em> screams </em> as knowledge floods his fragile mind. Words and songs and images of times gone by, of other worlds and civilizations lost to history. Blinding colors and deafening noises, sensations and feelings and emotions. He’s a speck of dust lost in a vast ocean, waves churning and tossing him about. Nothing compared to the ancient and limitless power coursing through him.</p><p>In the Chaos, Paradox hears a whisper. There are no words, but he understands. It is a truth that has been hidden deep inside of him and has only now been brought to the surface. </p><p>He’s not the one that’s trapped in this place. This <em> mindscape. </em></p><p>It’s <em> Them. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember that creepy scene and picture with Paradox? Yeah, it was just LD not knowing how to talk to people. Not very threatening. Give him a break, he's a little goofball.</p><p>See you tomorrow for more of "LD trying his best"!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In the Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...It’s quiet.</p><p>Dark.</p><p>Nothing moves. Nothing speaks. Not even the sound of his breaths or that rhythm in his chest. </p><p>But then again, those were just the results of his imagination.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, existing in this void. There is nothing but darkness, no reference point for time or space to compare to. Has it been hours? Days? He doesn’t know.</p><p>He hopes the others are okay. He… He could have done something else to stop them. Pushing them wasn’t very nice and it probably hurt. It’s his job to help and protect them. Not <em> hurt </em> them. </p><p>No wonder they’re upset. All he does is mess things up. He’s a mess. And <em> nobody likes a mess. </em></p><p>...Maybe… Maybe there’s a way to make it up to Them. Do something nice. But right, it has to be <em> right, </em> or else they won’t like it. </p><p>What could he do? </p><p>Maybe he could help them get out of here? But how? He doesn’t even understand what <em> this </em> is! And what happens if they leave? Will he be… all alone here? But he’s connected to them right? What happens to <em> him </em> if they leave?</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>He doesn’t wanna think about that.</p><p>Anyways, none of that really matters since he’s just stuck here. The darkness is cold and lonely and he doesn’t like it. He can’t feel his legs or hands, and he realizes that’s because he doesn’t have a form anymore. He’s just… <em> here. </em></p><p>He doesn’t wanna be here.</p><p>…</p><p>… </p><p>
  <em> “Man, I wish I had a chair or something…” </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Chair. </em> </b> The image flashes through his mind. But this time it’s different. This time, it’s <em> his.</em> </p><p>There’s a grunt and clink as someone is, apparently, pushed into the object. More silence follows, but it’s broken by rapid breathing and quick movement.</p><p>
  <em> “Hello?” </em>
</p><p>A silence. Hesitation. And then… recognition?</p><p>He <em> knows </em> that voice.</p><p>Who is it?</p><p>
  <em> “Is anyone there?” </em>
</p><p>It sounds happy and nice. Warm and friendly and bright. Like light itself.</p><p>Familiar…</p><p>
  <em> S… Sonny? </em>
</p><p><em> “Hey?” </em> the voice, <em> Sonny, </em> begins. <em> “Hi. </em> I don’t know if you can actually hear me or anything but…” he pauses, drawing in a breath. ”While I can’t say that I’m completely okay with this, you <em> did </em> help us find the emerald. So… <em> thanks for that.” </em></p><p>Like the sun emerging at dawn, the darkness is drawn back like a curtain. And a landscape of floating clouds—red, yellow, blue, and white—stretch as far as the eye can see.</p><p>And he, no, <em> Paradox, </em> swirls into being. The sudden brightness is overwhelming, and he tries to cover his eyes. But then he realizes that he doesn’t have any arms. Or legs. He’s in his cloud form again. Aw, how is he gonna talk to them <em> now? </em></p><p><em> “Hello?” </em> Sonny greets. At once, Paradox withdraws, bracing himself to be forced into unawareness again.</p><p>But it never comes.</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>Sonny speaks again. “I just wanna talk. Is that cool?” If he had eyes in this form, Paradox would be blinking repeatedly. How is he still awake, Sonny is <em> looking </em> at him? And he’s sitting in a chair, where did that come from, is that the chair from earlier? He doesn’t understand. Glancing over to Sonny, he sees the grin on the blue hedgehog’s face.</p><p>“The name’s Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?”</p><p>Something hot pools inside Paradox as the clouds above are shaded with the smallest hint of pink. He shifts in place, form ebbing and flowing like the tide. <em> Sonny, I… I can’t…  </em></p><p>Thankfully, Sonny seems to realize his mistake. “Uh…” he fumbles, tapping his fingers on the top of the console. That’s new, he usually doesn’t touch the pedestal unless he has to. “You don’t talk much, do you?”</p><p>Paradox shuffles again.</p><p>Sonny trails a finger on the side of his muzzle. <em> “Hey, that’s cool, I used to be mute too.” </em> he says. His face looks weird; it’s darker for some reason. </p><p><em> Are you okay, Sonny? </em> Paradox asks, moving closer. </p><p><em> “A-Anyways…” </em> Sonny stammers. <em> “What are—Hmm?” </em>he frowns, quills bristling slightly.</p><p>Paradox peeks at him before continuing forward. He hovers towards the blue hedgehog. Maybe, if Sonny can look at him in this form, then maybe he can touch him too!</p><p>Gradually, Sonny raises a hand towards him, keeping his other one on the console. Immediately, Paradox flinches, startled by the sudden and close movement.</p><p>Sonny smiles softly. “It’s <em> okay. </em> I’m not gonna hurt you.”</p><p>Kind. He sounds kind and friendly. It makes Paradox feel better. Slowly, he resumes his movement, floating closer and closer until he’s nearly touching. If he could, he would have drawn in a deep breath at this point. A beat. And then, shoving fear down, he lightly brushes against Sonny’s fingertips. Contact lasts less than a millisecond but Paradox hurries away as soon as the sensation of touch registers. </p><p>Sonny glances up, bewilderment appearing on his face. “Uhhh… <em> Hi?” </em>he blinks, lowering his hand. </p><p>Paradox curls inward. Why did he do that, that was so dumb but it was <em>nice</em> but it was <em>dumb,</em> <em>why did I—</em></p><p>“Hey, don’t worry,” Sonny soothes with a smile. He doesn’t seem upset.</p><p>Paradox bobs up and down, his version of a nod in this form.</p><p>Sonny studies him for a moment before speaking again. “So…” he begins, shifting in his seat somewhat. “Can I ask you some questions? If that’s okay with you.” Observing another nod, his smile broadens. “So, what’s your favorite color? Do you like long walks on the beach? Were you the one who gave me this chair?” he asks energetically.</p><p>For the next several seconds, Paradox hovers silently. What? That was a lot of questions. Um… He doesn’t know what a ‘beach’ is. Did he give him the chair: yes? His favorite color is… Hmm… </p><p>He likes green. Like those plants at Cream’s house!</p><p>How does he tell Sonny that? Sonny can’t hear him. What can he do?</p><p>Maybe… he can <em> show </em> him instead. But how?</p><p>
  <em> (“If you imagine it, it happens.”) </em>
</p><p><em> Imagine… </em> Okay. Right. He can do this.</p><p>Focusing, Paradox concentrates on the image of a chair and the color green. Unlike earlier, there’s a build-up until the flash. The light subsides to reveal a green chair, identical to the one Sonny is sitting in except for color.</p><p>An unknown expression appears on Sonny’s face. He doesn’t look happy. Why is he not happy? “Do you have anything that you like to do?” he inquires. </p><p>Paradox racks his memories for anything that he likes doing. Blue-violet appears in his mind before materializing into a familiar crown of flowers.</p><p>Sonny blinks. <em> “What are you?” </em> he whispers. This time, Paradox doesn’t have to think about the answer. There’s a quick flash, and then three pairs of eyes stare back. Paradox lets out a pleased noise. He thinks this is the coolest thing he’s made so far. It’s the three of them! Shady, Sonny, and Silvy! He made perfect copies of them! The real Sonny steps towards the replicas with wide eyes, and Paradox giggles. I bet he thinks they’re cool too! His happiness only grows when he sees a little smile pull at Sonny’s lips.</p><p>The blue hedgehog stares at the copies for several more moments. “You’re… <em> us?” </em> he finally says.</p><p>Paradox commands the copies to nod in perfect sync as they look straight at Sonny. Cool, right?</p><p>“So, uh…” Sonny tries. “What brings you here? Was there something you wanted?” </p><p>Those questions make Paradox stop. He contemplates the two, trying to figure out a response. </p><p>He… He wants to help them. That’s what he wants to do. He wants to help them leave here.</p><p>With this answer in mind, Paradox sends the three copies away. They burst into white before vanishing, leaving only an empty space. Not here. Not trapped. </p><p><em> “W-Who, who are you?!” </em>Sonny interrogates, trembling words tumbling out of his mouth. </p><p>Cold fills Paradox’s being. <em> Scared, scared, why is Sonny scared, he shouldn’t be scared, no, no, what do I do? Um, um, answer the question, answer the question! </em></p><p>The flash that happens next is different than the ones before. Probably because of instead of the light flashing in front of him, it <em>envelops</em> him. And then suddenly, Paradox feels taller. </p><p>Blank white eyes meet shocked green ones. </p><p>
  <em> Uh… Um… </em>
</p><p>Sonny looks… not happy. </p><p>A beat. </p><p>
  <em> What do I do, what do I do? </em>
</p><p>Paradox pastes a smile to his face. Stepping towards Sonny, he raises a hand in a placating gesture. </p><p>At once, Sonny flinches, quills instantly bristling. </p><p>Paradox immediately halts. <em> No, no, no, it’s okay, it’s okay! I’m a nice person, Sonny! See? </em> He moves forward again, hand still outstretched. But Sonny raises his arms, as if readying for a fight. </p><p>
  <em> A FIGHT?! </em>
</p><p>Not even a split second after the thought crosses his mind, a familiar sensation washes over Paradox. Pressure suddenly releases and reality shifts. There’s a wash of white and then…</p><p>
  <em> “Oof!”  </em>
</p><p>A hand rubs a quill-covered head before freezing. Wide eyes jump into an inspection frenzy, looking over arms and legs. </p><p><em> Huh? What? </em>Paradox blinks, staring at his body. While he is still in the form of a hedgehog, his being is smaller and glowing white. How did… Why is he… </p><p><em> “WHAT?!” </em> Sonny exclaims, spinning around. <em> “Where did he go?!” </em> He heaves in a breath, body trembling. “Okay, <em> okay. </em> Alright. That was <em> freaky.” </em> He says, swallowing. Gradually, his hands stop shaking. “What the heck was that about? Was he trying to <em> attack </em> me?”</p><p>
  <em> Attack you? No, no, why do you keep thinking I wanna HURT you? I’m trying to HELP— </em>
</p><p><em> “Wha…?” </em> A voice mumbles. Both Paradox and Sonny immediately pivot towards it.</p><p>Silvy rubs his eyes, pushing himself up. <em> “Sonic? </em> What’s—”</p><p><em> “What are you doing away from the console?!” </em>Shady snarls, snapping awake in an instant. The other three freeze.</p><p>
  <em> “Shadow, this isn’t—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I TOLD you to not leave the console unattended! Can’t you listen to me for ONCE?! Are you so STUPID that you cannot even manage THAT?!” </em>
</p><p>Blue quills tense as Shady glares at Sonny, a savage gleam in red eyes. Paradox withers back as well, and he’s not even the one getting glared at. He pulls at his quills. Sonny sucks in a breath, before retaliating with a determined gaze of his own. <em> “I talked to him,” </em> he reveals. <em> “The other guy.” </em></p><p>Paradox’s ears perk up. <em> Me? </em></p><p>Silence.</p><p>Sonny bites his lip. “Look, I <em> know </em> this is gonna sound <em> insane, </em> but I met…” the blue hedgehog pauses. <em> “Paradox, </em> and we talked a bit. Sort of. He can’t really speak so he made things out of the clouds.” The blue hedgehog stops, glancing at the others. Paradox watches unseen. Sonny continues. His eyes dart between the two other hedgehogs, as if looking for something. <em>“...I…” </em> he hesitates, <em> “I don’t think we should unfuse yet.” </em></p><p><em> “...What?” </em> Silvy whispers, almost too quiet to hear. Paradox has the exact same thought. <em>What?</em></p><p>“There’s… I think you were <em> onto something, </em>Silver. Paradox is… I don’t think he’s bad. I think he’s just trying to—”</p><p>
  <em> “No.” </em>
</p><p>Three sets of eyes blink once before slowly turning to the side. Above, clouds begin to gather, each one stained scarlet.</p><p>
  <em> Shady, you’re… you’re scaring me. </em>
</p><p>Sonny backpedals, raising his hands. “Shadow, just <em> listen—” </em></p><p><em> “No, YOU listen!” </em> Shady retorts, storming towards the other hedgehog. </p><p>Paradox backs away, chest pounding. Flashes of <em> cyan and red and cold and danger, DANGER, STOP, I don’t like this!</em>Every word covers him in suffocating ice. </p><p><em> "I’ve had ENOUGH of you! </em> We agreed to get out of this MESS <em>as soon as possible, </em> and now <em> you’re backing away?!” </em></p><p>
  <em> No, no, Shady, please stop! STOP! </em>
</p><p><em> “I’m NOT backing away, </em> I’m just saying we should <em> pause for a moment! Would it hurt you to wait until we figure this out?!” </em></p><p>Less than a millisecond after the words leave his lips, Sonny gets slammed against the console. The impact echoes through the air as the golden sky burns red.</p><p>With a shriek, Paradox covers his eyes and <em> runs. </em></p><p>The familiarity of the darkness is comforting.</p><p>★★★★</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...Quiet again.</p><p>Sometimes, voices come through: muffled, angry voices. He shoves them away as fast as he can.</p><p>Quiet. It’s quiet.</p><p>He doesn’t like the quiet. </p><p>But he also doesn’t wanna go back.</p><p>Shady…</p><p>He’s never seen him look so scary.</p><p>H-He…</p><p>He looked like he was gonna <em>hurt</em> Sonny.</p><p>… </p><p>He <em> did </em> hurt Sonny.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>How could he hurt Sonny? They were <em> brothers, </em> right? That was why they were together and stuff. How could you hurt someone you care about?</p><p>…</p><p>But he’s <em> hurt </em> them before. He keeps scaring Them, and even pulled Silvy that one time. He pushed them. How can he be their brother if he’s <em> hurt </em> them? </p><p>They wouldn’t wanna be his brother.</p><p>And he…</p><p>He understands that.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey, <em> Paradox?”  </em></p><p>A voice. And then, Paradox <em> exists. </em> Nothingness gives way to small, glowing limbs and fur. Eyes blinking, he looks up. <em> Sonny? </em>He sounds… sad? Why is he sad?</p><p>Paradox drops his head, pulling his knees to his chest. He… He <em> knows. </em></p><p>“I’m really sorry about that. Shadow’s… Well, he’s got strong opinions. Heh, all three of us do. I’m sure you know that, right?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Sonny presses on. “This is gonna work out,” he says, hands gripping the pedestal tight. His eyes are fixed on the button. Paradox glances back up at him. “Tails is gonna figure this out. <em> Just you wait.” </em></p><p>A beat. Another silence. Paradox watches Son<em>ic </em> stare at the console, his body tense. His green eyes are dim. Cold. But not a scary cold, a sad cold. A lonely cold. A <em>scared</em> cold. The kind of cold Paradox knows all too well.</p><p>Sniffling, he crosses the distance. Curling up, he leans his head against Sonic’s leg.</p><p>Sonic can’t see or hear him. He can’t even <em> feel </em> him. That’s all true. But…</p><p>It made the hole in his chest feel a little smaller.</p><p>The rest of the night passes in silence. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(<i>sips tea<i>) So about that chapter, huh?</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The art in this chapter is by the talented TharkFlark1. You can more of the art here: https://tharkflark1.tumblr.com/post/631154557179789312/and-one-extra-comic-thing-from-chapter-7-dialogue</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>See you tomorrow. Hope you're ready.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>  <i>IV<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little Lost Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emotions, he learns, have different parts. No, that wasn’t the right word. Degrees? Yes, that’s the one. Emotions have different degrees. Sometimes you could have a little happy and other times you could have a bigger happy. </p><p>Sadness has many different degrees. Regret was one of them. It is a strange thing to regret. Especially when you have not really existed for that long. How can you regret when you know so little?</p><p>Paradox thinks he knows how.</p><p>He should have never tried to talk to them. All he’s done is make things <em> worse. </em></p><p>Everyone is upset and scared and<em> it’s all his fault. </em></p><p>They keep saying this word: <em> ‘fused’. </em> It meant that Shady… <em> Shadow, Sonic, and Silver </em> were stuck together. <em> Trapped </em> together. It was bad. Wrong. They weren’t supposed to be like this. It was a <em> mess. </em></p><p>
  <em> Nobody likes a mess. </em>
</p><p>Tails…</p><p>Tails and the round person—<em>the same one that They ALMOST</em>—are working together to make this ‘machine’. It was going to ‘unfuse’ Shadow, Sonic, and Silver. They would be <em> free </em> and have their own lives back. Everyone would be <em> happy. </em></p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>The machine would get <em> rid </em> of him. That’s…</p><p>...</p><p>That’s <em> okay. </em>He understands. He’s caused so much pain. </p><p>He…</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em> He would want him to go away too. </em>
</p><p>The heaviness seems to stay with him all the time now. Even when he tries to push it away, it still stays. Stuck. Everything feels<em> stuck. </em> Everything IS stuck. Something pushes behind his eyes and he pushes it back down—but not away. <em> Stuck. Still trapped. </em></p><p>Swallowing, he lifts his head off his knees. Across the mindscape, he watches with blank eyes. Sonic and Shadow stand on opposite ends, looking away from each other. In the middle, Silver lets out a weary sigh, a hand resting on the pedestal. Paradox is too far away to make out their expressions, but he knows that they’re upset. </p><p>It’s all his fault.</p><p>“You picked a far spot to think,” a voice unexpectedly comments. A recognizable voice. Silver whirls around as Paradox raises his line of sight a fraction.</p><p>“Amy? What are you doing here? How did you find us?”</p><p>The pink lady—Amy—grins, before sitting down in the grass. “To answer your second question, it turns out my ‘Sonic Radar’ seems to work regardless of fusion.” </p><p><em> ‘Sonic… Radar’? </em>Paradox blinks. </p><p>Silver’s face darkens. He glances down, burying his muzzle in his chest fur. </p><p>Amy giggles. “How are you, Silver?”</p><p>Two sets of eyes snap to the screen. “How did you…?” Silver trails off. Paradox thinks the same. How did she know it was Silver?</p><p>“Your eyes change color, remember?” she explains. “And the ‘hiding your face in your fur’ thing is something I know only you do.” </p><p>Behind a patch of white, Silver’s muzzle darkens even more. “R-Right…”</p><p>Silence. Somewhere in the distance, a small creek weaves its way through the forest.</p><p>“So…” Amy begins, “Are you doing okay?”</p><p>For several moments, Silver doesn’t respond. His ears press flat against his head. Sonic and Shadow still stand in the far corners of the mindscape. </p><p>Paradox watches.</p><p>Silver raises his gaze to the screen. “Can I… Can I tell you something?” he asks quietly.</p><p>Amy smiles softly. “Of course.”</p><p>“There’s a… I don’t know what I’m going to do after this. If we… <em> When </em> we unfuse.” </p><p><em> When, </em>a silent voice repeats. The heaviness pushes down harder.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Yellow ears flick. “It’s only been two weeks, but it feels like we’ve been stuck like this <em> forever. </em> It’s going to be weird not having two other voices in my head. Being <em> alone </em> again.” Silver laughs breathlessly. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to return to my time right away.” The yellow hedgehog speaks the next sentence at a low volume. “I don’t know if I even <em> will.” </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘My time’? What does that mean?  </em>
</p><p>Whatever it means, Amy seems to understand it. “You don’t want to go back?” she inquires. </p><p>Paradox stands up, heart—did he even really <em>have</em> a heart?—pounding. Pressure builds, waves crashing against a weakening wall. <em> Back WHERE, Silvy, I don’t understand, where are you going, you can’t leave ME! </em></p><p>But he CAN, you hurt him, you hurt THEM, why would they want to stay with you?! They aren’t your <em>brothers!</em> They’re just trapped here <em>because of YOU!</em></p><p>White clouds stain a pale blue. <em> N-No, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… </em></p><p>
  <em> There’s only one way to apologize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> …! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You KNOW what that is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> …  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you SURE you’re ready to do this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I… I…  </em>
</p><p>Paradox inhales sharply as his entire body freezes. At once, some ingrained directive grips him, sparking energy in his palms. Without thinking, he forces the power out, eyes screwing shut. </p><p>He gasps when something pushes back. Empty eyes go as big as saucers, a head jerking to the side. </p><p>Sonic frowns. His hand hovers over the console. There’s a beat as green eyes study the button before a hand lowers. </p><p>Now understanding, Paradox runs forward and summons his psychokinesis to repel the blue hedgehog again. The situation feels the same and yet different from the last time he’s prevented them from pressing the button. Sonic knows him for one. And for another, Paradox knows that he <em> shouldn’t </em> be pushing back. </p><p>His aura wavers.</p><p>The clouds darken to a dull gray. </p><p><em> “Hey,” </em> Sonny—Son<em>ic</em> begins. His voice is warm and friendly, but Paradox still feels cold. Sonic continues. “We just need to talk to Tails first. See if he’ll give us more time if we explain the situation.” Slowly, he reaches for the button. </p><p>Paradox pushes him back again. But his power flickers, not as steady.</p><p>Shadow clenches his fist. He starts forward before Silver suddenly grabs his arm. Red eyes bore into yellow ones. Paradox tenses, a memory—blue quills slamming into the console and savage red eyes—plaguing his mind. <em> They’re gonna fight, they’re gonna fight….! </em></p><p>But then, shockingly, Shadow uncurls his fist. Releasing his grip, Silver lets Shadow go.</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>Sonic breathes out a quiet sigh of relief. <em> “Paradox,” </em> he says, a soft smile grazing his muzzle. “It’s going to be alright, okay? I swore I’d figure this out. I meant it.” A hand hovers, inches above the button. “And I <em> don’t </em> break promises.” </p><p>There’s a tense moment of silence. The clouds above swirl silently overhead. </p><p>Paradox watches. Stares. His chest beats a furious tempo. </p><p>
  <em> I don’t… </em>
</p><p>But you <em> have </em> to. </p><p>
  <em> I— </em>
</p><p>You HAVE to. </p><p>
  <em> But what’s going to happen to me? </em>
</p><p><em> You </em> don’t matter. <em> They </em> do. </p><p>Drawing in a breath, Sonny drops his arm.</p><p>And Paradox... doesn’t resist.</p><p>For a split second, Sonic blinks at the console. He throws a smirk to Shadow before shaking his head. </p><p>“Alright…” Sonic declares, gazing at the screen. “Let’s get moving.” With that, he stands and begins the long walk back to the base. </p><p>Paradox watches, the cold spreading.</p><p>At the pedestal, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver frown. The last of the three reaches towards the console, pressing down on the button. On the screen, a cyan aura materializes. A flick, and the body hovers into the air and flies across the landscape.</p><p>It only grows colder.</p><p>Their feet touch down in front of a metal door. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver seem to shiver slightly, and Paradox tenses. Were they cold, why are they cold, was he <em> making </em> them cold?</p><p>“Are you alright?” A hand rests on the body’s shoulder. Pink lady.</p><p>They manage a nod. “Where is everyone else?”</p><p>Pink lady looks away. “Rouge and Blaze are still in there, keeping an eye on things. Tails asked Omega and Knuckles to step out. You guys aren’t the only ones who have trouble putting up with a certain doctor. Anyways… Are you ready to go in?”</p><p>For some reason, Paradox doesn’t hear Their answer to her question. He’s too focused on the opening door and the increasing heaviness permeating every part of him. Something feels <em> hot. Wrong, wrong, I don’t wanna go in there, I don’t wanna go, please don’t make me go…! </em></p><p><em> “Ah! </em> If it isn’t our <em> special specimen!” </em> the round person announces with a smile. Paradox does <em>not</em> like it. “Impeccable timing too! I just finished with the preparations!” The person stands in the midst of an endless supply of metal boxes and objects. <em> Danger, </em> Paradox’s mind says. The winged lady and the purple lady stand nearby, the latter of the two holds a cyan crystal in her hand. Nearby, a giant gemstone glows green.</p><p>DANGER, DANGER, <em> DANGER! </em></p><p>Every part of Paradox <em> screams </em> at the burning <em>Warmth</em> in the room. He’s never wanted to run so much in his entire existence, escape and NEVER come back. The others are speaking, but Paradox cannot hear them, his form shuddering. It feels like his chest is going to burst, it’s beating so much. Somehow, his not-heart manages to pound<em> faster </em> when the body moves. Towards a metal tube covered with long, thin wires and colorful buttons.</p><p>Four sets of eyes stare at the machine. Sonic and Shadow tense, Paradox doing the same a millisecond later.</p><p>
  <em> (“And Amy, take care of yourself.”) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (“Sayonara… S—“) </em>
</p><p>Without thinking, Paradox steps back, not-heart racing again. <em> What was THAT, was that Tails, who was that lady in blue?! </em>Water prickles at his eyes, the tempo in his chest speeding up. Everything blurs, reality drowned out by memories that <em>aren’t</em> his. Footsteps and a click and the danger coming closer, CLOSER!</p><p>
  <em> (The gem in his hand feels weak and feeble and fake. It’s struggling and wrong but the planet looms before him, a once beautiful sight that only spells out his doom. Move! He screams, heart racing as the walls close in and please work, please, I’m going to die, I don’t want to D—) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> N-No, no, please, it hurts— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Everything is moving too fast. He slams his fists against the glass, not bothering to wipe away tears as he stares at the shrinking sphere above him. He reaches but there’s a wall between them, a space between them, both of them going away to places where the other cannot follow. The place is cold and gray but it will forever be stained with red, HER red, M—) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please, I don't wanna— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (The cold abyss of space burned. And above him, a falling star, a mad man’s judgment on a world that had taken everything from him. He doesn’t dare breathe, the air scorching and searing pain. But he HAS to keep his promise, you promised her, I promised HER!) </em>
</p><p>“I would stay <em> very still </em> if I were you.”</p><p>With a shriek, Paradox’s hands fly up to clutch at his head. <em> Wrong, wrong, something’s wrong, danger, DANGER! </em>A second, more painful twinge draws a wail. Someone screams but the pain stabs again. Through the haze, he hears panicked footsteps and doors opening and metal clanking. Red and purple clouds spiral around each other as wind churns them into a tempest. There are more voices, yelling louder and louder but they are drowned out by much closer shouts.</p><p>Three screams echo across the mindscape, the trio writhing in anguish. Lightning flashes as rain intensifies to a full deluge. Agony swells like a balloon, straining against the very seams of the mindscape. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are left at the mercy of the storm, unable to do anything else but endure the pain. As their screams crescendo, Paradox feels energy building inside of him: red flames and cyan waves. Burning and crashing and bursting at the seams. The clouds erupt into a dangerous white. </p><p>
  <em> They’re hurt, they’re HURT, protect, I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM! </em>
</p><p>The balloon <em> bursts.  </em></p><p>A massive, red shockwave explodes outward from the machine, followed by a second, cyan-colored one. The world burns hot before going blindingly white.</p><p>There’s a beat. Paradox blinks, reality feeling blurry and distant. The screen is dark. What’s going on?</p><p>A thought slams into him.</p><p><em> Shady! Sonny! Silvy! </em>Paradox cries, rushing up to the three. In his concern, he forgets. Hands phase through glowing quills. But thankfully, They don’t need the help. </p><p>Sonic and Silver stumble back to their feet. With a growl, Shadow slams the glowing button down, using the movement as a way to assist himself in getting back up. Light fills the screen in beams as metal groans, pierced and peeled back by four clawed hands. A terrifying roar erupts from the body’s throat—where did <em>that</em> noise <em> come </em> from?—before it falls to its knees with a loud thud. The sound of an oversized chest straining for air is deafening, even on the other side of the screen.</p><p>Paradox gasps, eyes struggling to focus. Colors smear across his vision. </p><p><em> What… What’s… </em> </p><p>He flounders, mind stuttering and stopping. It’s fuzzy. Why is it fuzzy? That’s not right. What was he doing again?</p><p>Something…</p><p>Something… warm?</p><p>It was…</p><p>The answer comes to him too late.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a bolt of pure chaos strikes the body directly in the chest. At once, the body is forced back, tensing from the impact. Four sets of eyes widen, trying to reorient themselves. The bolt is still embedded in their chest, like some kind of rope. And then, it suddenly twists and <em> pulls. </em> </p><p>On the other side of the screen, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Paradox are shoved backward. While Paradox scrambles back on his feet, the others remain on the ground. Their eyes are blown wide. </p><p>
  <em> “What’s going on?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t MOVE!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We need to…!” </em>
</p><p>Immediately, Paradox hurries over to them. His legs buckle, unsteady and trembling, but he forces himself to move.<em> What’s happening, what’s wrong, why can’t you move?! </em>As he comes up beside Sonic, the blue hedgehog’s eyes stare at the console. </p><p>A moment in time. </p><p>Before any of the four can react, green lightning floods the screen. The body is jerked forward as energy swirls like a snake around its prey—red, blue, white, and yellow spilling out from unkempt fur. </p><p>Paradox screeches. Every moment is like claws tearing deeper, digging deep, into his chest. It feels like he’s being ripped apart, the very threads of his being forcibly unraveled. Chaos buzzes in his ears, a deafening static that overwhelms his senses. Panting—<em>he didn’t need air, but his form moves and struggles, it’s only their memories and his imagination</em>—he spots three smears of color on the ground. Voices crying out in pain. And the sickly green tinting the mindscape.</p><p>It was the green. The <em> Warmth. </em> It was <em> stealing </em> something from him. Something that was <em> his. </em></p><p>Above, clouds swarm.</p><p>
  <em>This is MY power.</em>
</p><p>They darken to an angry red. </p><p>
  <em>Mine. </em>
</p><p>The console burns white.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Paradox pulls back on <em> his </em> stolen chaos energy. Like a twisted tug of war, the chaos is yanked in two directions. The word begins to loop: <em> mine, mine, MINE! </em>A voice—the round person—growls loudly, breaking through the chorus. Paradox <em> hates </em> the voice. </p><p><em> “YOU!” </em> the person roars. <em> “How can you resist?! Well, two can play at that game!” </em> </p><p>A click. The green tint grows even more sickening. Paradox gasps, dragged forward as the other side increases its pull. He digs in his heels, fighting to hold his ground. </p><p>
  <em> “N-No!”  </em>
</p><p>The round person cackles. <em> “This is the end for you, Sonic!” </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Sonic’?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sonic?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> SONIC! </em>
</p><p>Light and sound, shrieks and scarlet, go at once. Summoning all of his remaining energy, Paradox wrenches on the rope. </p><p>
  <em> Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, you HURT Sonny and the others, my precious people, my brothers, MINE!</em>
</p><p><em>“My name…”</em> he growls, eyes <em>burning. MINE, MINE, MINE.</em> <em>“My name is Paradox and I won't let you hurt them ever AGAIN!”</em></p><p>In a blinding flash, everything erupts into white and green. The sounds of a scream and shattering glass overlap each other. Like pulling on a stretched rubber band, the stolen energy slams back into the body. Legs quiver, barely managing to stay upright as lightning strikes for the second time. The energy is returning but something is<em> wrong. </em> Like acid, it burns everything it touches. Panicking, Paradox throws his hands up as the flood surges, trying to prevent the chaos from tearing further into the mindscape. But the chaos is <em> too much. </em></p><p>With a crash, he’s dragged away in the raging storm. The chaos—angry and hot and loud—drowns out his wails. The waves slam him against the ground, an ocean away from the console and screen. Groaning, he pushes himself up. Once red and churning clouds are now unmoving and dull. The screen and pedestal are dark. Paradox feels... different. His form feels fuzzy. Less solid? In the distance, he spots Shadow, Sonic, and Silver back on their feet. </p><p><em> “Silver?” </em> Sonic asks. Even from far away, Paradox can see that Silver seems <em> off. </em> “Are you—”</p><p>Sonic doesn't get to finish his question.</p><p>Out of nowhere, the mindscape trembles, colors stuttering and inverting. Parts of the ground begin to vanish, revealing a void below. Lightning flashes above, a momentary burst of light cleaving through the encroaching darkness. </p><p><em> “S-Sonic…” </em> Silver slurs, teetering on his feet. <em> “I don’t feel so good.” </em>Hardly a second after he speaks, the yellow hedgehog keels over.</p><p><em> “Silvy!” </em> Paradox shrieks. But he’s too far, <em> too far, oh no! </em></p><p>Thankfully, Sonic catches the falling hedgehog.<em> “Silver? SILVER!” </em>he shouts, trying to wake the other. Paradox scurries to stand, but his legs buckle and he hits the ground hard. The chasms in the ground grow larger. When another earthquake rocks the mindscape, Paradox can only watch in growing horror as Sonic falls as well. Shadow races over just as another lightning bolt arcs across the sky. </p><p><em> “Sh-Shadow…” </em> Sonic breathes out, and Paradox shivers because Sonny is <em> afraid, </em> he’s <em> hurt, no, no no! </em> Paradox attempts to get to his feet again, and manages to stay standing this time. Sonic’s arms are wrapped tight around Silver, who lies eerily still. <em> “The console… You have to… Paradox…” </em></p><p>Green eyes slip closed. </p><p>At once, Shadow grabs Sonic and starts shaking him. <em> “Faker? Faker, wake up! Damn it, you can’t do this again! SONIC!” </em></p><p>The reply is almost too quiet to hear. <em> “Hurry…” </em></p><p>At once, both Shadow and Paradox start running over to the pedestal. The latter of the two trips, legs still weak and form becoming less cohesive with each step. White eyes glance over to see that Shadow has made it to the console… but he stands there frozen.</p><p><em>“Shady, MOVE!” </em>Paradox screeches. Whether the red hedgehog heard him doesn’t matter as a hand is raised over the button. It lowers.</p><p>And <em> phases through </em>the pedestal. </p><p>Time stops. Two sets of eyes stare.</p><p>They can see <em> through </em> Shadow’s hand. </p><p>The sound of something breaking snaps the duo from their daze. Instantly, two heads whip up and see the darkened screen crumbling into pieces. <em> Everything </em> is crumbling. The very mindscape itself is being torn apart, jagged cracks widening with every quake. A large fissure forms with the latest tremor, dangerously close to Sonic and Silver. </p><p>Heart pounding, Paradox and Shadow dash over to the others. But yet again, Paradox’s body struggles to move.</p><p>
  <em> C’mon! Please! I have to help them! </em>
</p><p>Shadow gets to the others first. Seizing both of them, he returns to the console, where the damage is the least severe. He kneels to the ground, Sonic and Silver unconscious on either side of him. With every gasp of air, his being loses more and more of its opacity. His legs and arms are completely transparent at this point. No sound comes from his moving lips, as if his very voice has vanished as well. As he lies on the ground between two unmoving and fading forms, his red eyes—<em>once so full of rage</em>—dart around in anguished panic. He speaks no words, but his pleas are deafening. </p><p>A not-heart breaks in two.</p><p>
  <em> “Please… Please help us!”  </em>
</p><p>In the heartbeat before reality crumbles, Paradox rushes forward. A circle of white light flickers just as his arms wrap tight around Shadow and the others.</p><p><em> Something is very, very </em> <b> <em>wrong.</em> </b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You might want to re-read Chapter 9 after this.</p><p> See you tomorrow for the final chapter.</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>Just LD.<strike></strike></strike></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. S—</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s drifting away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> is drifting away. It doesn’t attempt to pull itself back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be no point.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P… dox...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It supposes this is the end. It’s odd, but not unwelcome. The images it so desperately clings to are blurring. Shouts quieting into whispers, fading into oblivion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Who was it again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not important. More of itself falls. Won’t be long. It hopes. Guesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drifting, drifting...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last pieces of itself shift: crumbling, shattering, falling, losing, losing...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>yet—</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span> as pieces slam back into each other, rearranging and failing to fit back together as their architect’s hands turn to dust, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> like happiness flutters through the darkness like a little butterfly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And knows nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>★★★</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>the end.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Thank you so much to TharkFlark1, SmallPwbbles, and movie-robotnik-positivity. And you readers, for joining us on this little detour. As always, a special thanks to the Pocket Hog server.<br/> </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>  <i><br/><i><br/><strike>Chapter 10 is coming.<strike></strike></strike><br/></i><br/></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>